


The Dragon Family

by sparkthoughts



Series: The Dragon Family [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Betrayal, Blood, Child Murder, Cousin Incest, Dark Magic, Dragons, Dreams and Nightmares, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship (non-romantic), Friendship, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Mother-Daughter Relationship (non-rom), Murder, Murder-Suicide, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Rags to Riches, Regret, Self-Denial, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Shapeshifting, Torture, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 40,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkthoughts/pseuds/sparkthoughts
Summary: Anankos the forgotten god. The betrayed king. The buried dragon. No more. Valla has been destroyed and Anankos has continued his lust for power with the corpses of his fallen enemies. He invades the countries of Nohr and Hoshido, killing their royal bloodlines and laying waste to the land. When all is said and done, the dragon came to his senses realizing what he's  done. But there is no time for grief, he was now king and he is going to make sure his heirs rule justly and help atone for his sins.My ao3 tumblr:https://sparkthoughts.tumblr.com





	1. Reliable Pawns

**Author's Note:**

> A story I made up, thought that Anankos deserved to be a bit more than a lame character in Fates so I made a alternate universe were he could be. This story has cousin incest in it, if you don't like it, then don't read it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of Anankos' war against Valla, Lilith quickly became a reliable pawn.

Anankos. The great dragon. He helped Valla in it's time of need and burned it into the ground when they betrayed him. They tried to kill him. _Him_! Called _him_ mad, called _him_ dangerous, when _he_ was the one who brought this country up from it's knees.

So damn them. Damn them all! They were all his pawns now. Living zombies at his disposal. Even his own daughter, Lilith, had turned into a very useful pawn. A pawn born when Anankos was at his weakest point. A burst of lust with a servant girl who was sent by the former king of Valla, Cadros, to deliver him food one night.

Lilith loved her father, adored him even. He made her feel special, above everyone else. Only she was the child of a dragon, only she could turn into a dragon, and only she could enter her father's cave and walk out alive. But Anankos payed the child no mind, as she was half-human from her mother, thus he despised the girl.

When Lilith was little, she would constantly visited his cave, telling him about her life in the castle, working as a servant with her mother, and being among royalty & nobility. He never talked or looked at her, finding her an annoyance. But it once occurred to him that she one day could grow as large as he and, if convinced by the people, would try to kill him. To eliminate such a threat he should just kill her now and be done with it. But remembering the last time he killed another dragon, brought up memories of the past that he would rather stay buried. So he let the girl be, and if they were to cross claws then so be it.

However, unbeknownst to him, Lilith would never betray her father in such a way even if her mother told her to. If the people told her to kill him, she would do the complete opposite and destroy the whole capital if they truly wished to have her father's head.

Lilith only wished for him to look at her for once. To look at her with pride in his eyes and be as proud of her as she is proud to be his daughter.

Twelve years later she got her chance.

* * *

 

Her mother had just died the night before and everyone was mourning the loss of a loving servant, friend, and mother. But this is the chance they were waiting for. That night, the three servants closest to Lilith were tasked with convincing her to negotiate with her father. This was when he first started his rampage on the country. But the women had other things in mind.

They barged through her chamber doors and tried to tie her up, but she managed to grab hold of her dragonstone. Though her dragon form was no bigger than a large cat, she still had teeth, claw, and tail, and a bit of magic to defend herself. 

The 3 women pulled out daggers, and one said: "Come now little Lilith we just want you to come with us."

"And go where?" said Lilith calmly.

"To see your father, of course. I'm sure you've heard what he did the forest near his cave. We must stop him before he does something that may harm the people!" 

"But he's already done something to the people." Lilith said in a cold calm manner.

"What do you mean, little one?" one of the servants said.

"He's destroyed two villages near his cave and he's already on his way to the next." 

"Who told you this?" the women had worrisome looks on their faces.

"My father. We have a telepathic powers I'll have you know. And he also told me that he's killed King Cardos."

The women stood there in silence, not knowing how to respond.

"He also told me, before he sacked the first village, that while Queen Arete, pities me and would probably never harm me, the servants would try to save their own skins and keep me hostage. But I called him mad. I thought the people who have been with me since birth, the people whom my mother trusted would never betray me like that." 

The blue dragon flew closer to the women, causing them to take a few steps back. 

"But I see now, my mother and I were fools to think so. The only thing we can trust is family, and since my mother is gone, the only one I trust is my father!"

With one whip of her tail, a gust of wind slammed on of the woman into the wall, cracking her skull. Lilith made her dagger fly into the neck of another. The last woman let out a yelp and tried to run away, but Lilith gave chase. Down the hallway, the stairs, and into the courtyard. She caught up to the maid and made one of the arrows on the ground go through her neck. Lilith felt a bit of pride in her massacre, through it wasn't the first time she's killed to protect herself, she felt as proud as the first time she did. Looking up from the body on the ground, she froze.

In the courtyard, a squad of archers were waiting for her.

"Ready!" shouted one of the archers. The archers readied their weapons. 

"Aim!" All arrows aimed at her. 

"Fir-...!" 

"Stop!" said a very affirmative voice, coming behind them.

All archers rested their arrows and bowed on one knee.

"Raise." said the voice.

The squad rose to their feet and moved aside. Queen Arete stood in the middle of them staring coldly at the men. Her golden eyes piercing each one their prides, leaving nothing but shame. But her eyes then looked to Lilith.

"Lilith, I'm so sorry." Arete walked hurriedly to the girl and tried to touch the little dragon but she flew away from her hand. 

"You knew about this?" Lilith asked, the feeling of betrayal still edged in her mind.

"No, I just heard about this preposterous idea from one of my handmaidens, and came immediately. I'm so sorry, little one. Come I shall give you my bedchamber to rest in, no one will harm you anymore. Is that clear men?!" Arete snapped a cold look back at her archer men.

"Yes, your grace!" 

"You are dismissed!" 

"Yes, your grace!" They all bowed and hurriedly went back to their post.

"Come now, Lilith."

The queen tried to place her hand on the dragon but Lilith once again flew away from her touch. 

"Let me go."

Arete stared at her confusedly. 

"You're not going to be harmed, little one. You are under my protection, you're not being held captive." 

"Yes, I am. I may not be treated as such but I am. As soon as I leave those gates, your bowmen will be ordered to shoot me down. But that's alright, because you won't be allowing me to leave anytime soon will you, your highness?"

A moment of silence filled between the two. Arete broke it.

"Your father has slain my husband and is laying siege to my kingdom. If there is any touch of sanity left in him it must be through you."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but...," Lilith said sadly, "... my father doesn't give a damn about me. So let me go." 

Arete looked at her with sadness in her eyes with a hint of disappointment.

"Will you truly not stay willingly?"

Lilith shook her head.

After a brief moment the queen said: "Very well, you may leave."

Lilith quickly flew up over the castle walls, leaving behind the bloody trial of the women she thought were her friends, the arrows that almost claimed her life, and the Queen who showed her fake pity. She looked towards the horizon and saw the sunrise.

For a moment she thought to just leave Valla behind and go to the world of Nohr and Hoshido. She could work as a maid in one the noblemen's houses for the rest of her life or fulfill her dream to become a dancer. For once she could choose, make her own destiny, her own freedom.

Then, an arrow hit her.

Hitting the ground with a hard thud, Lilith returned to her human form and saw that the arrow was ludged in her shoulder. Looking for where the arrow had come from she saw archers running over the hill towards her.

"Find her! Confirm that she's dead! Queen's orders!"  one of the archers said

 _"Damn, you Arete..."_ she thought.

Despite the pain in her shoulder, Lilith searched frantically for her dragonstone. When she finally saw a glimmer of it under a patch of grass she reached for it, but a hand grab it before she could.

Looking up, she saw someone who shouldn't even be alive: King Cardos. 

" _How in the world...?_ " she thought.

He was the king, yet different. Luckily, Lilith had been around her father enough to know he liked to "play" with his kills. The vague purple aura around the king was his doing.

"Stand behind me." he said handing her dragonstone to her and summoning his lance.

Doing as she was told, Lilith transformed and stood at the ready.

"By the gods, its King Cardos!" one of the archers said, make all others stop dead in their tracks.

 "This young woman is under Valliate royalty protection!"

"Your grace, the queen has ordered the head of this dragon bastard. What protection could she have?" one of the archers asked.

"By decree that royalty must have trail before execution." 

"But your grace, she's not-"

"She is the daughter of Queen Arete's first cousin once removed through a bastard lineage. Laws being as they are, even bastards are considered royalty."

As the king waved lineage and Valliate laws in their faces, the archers were completely stunned. If they fired their arrows, they would be defying the king, for one, and if Lilith truly is royalty they would be breaking the law. And so would Arete for giving the order. 

"Do you truly wish to brake the very laws that your world as soldiers are grounded upon? If so, please shoot me down, as I will not rule over a country that won't even respect it."

The archers looked at each other for a moment, bowed their heads and left.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Lilith returned to her human form. The arrow stuck in her shoulder caused her even more pain now.

"I'm going to pull out the arrow." said Cardos, bending down beside her.

Before Lilith could protest, Cardos placed one hand on her opposite shoulder, a hand on the arrow, and yanked it out. 

Lilith thought the arrow going in was the most painful thing she has ever experienced, but the arrow being forcefully pulled out was definitely on top now.

The pain rolling off her wound caused her to cry out, clutching her shoulder. She thought she might pass out.

"Oh no, your bleeding more than I expected." said King Cardos. As he started ripping off pieces of his clothing to wrap around her shoulder.

Removing her hand , Lilith saw her own blood gushing out of her wound.

Then, she passed out.

* * *

 

Lilith woke up in a cold, damp place. She looked around in a slight panic. The air smelled of mold and burnt flesh.

This was Anankos' cave.

Now knowing where she was, Lilith relaxed, sat up, and looked around wondering how she got there. Her father was nowhere in sight and from what she could tell from the open of the cave, the night had sneaked up on her.

Then it all came flooding back to her.

Her "friends", the arrows, and King Cardos pulling an arrow out of her.

Looking down at her shoulder she was shocked to see that the wound that she thought would be there was not. Her skin had healed completely, not even a bruise or scar where the arrow had hit.

"I see you have my healing abilities." said a deep voice.

Lilith turned to see Anankos, standing at the opening of the cave. 

Walking closer he said, "If you didnt you would have bled to death right there." Pointing at a corner at the front of the cave, Anankos stepped in a pool of blood that trailed from that corner. Her blood.

Shivering, Lilith stood to her feet and said in a very polite manner: "Father, is there a reason you brought me here? Is there anything you require of me?" 

Passing by her and waving her away Anankos said, "No, there isn't, do as you will. But be warned if you get into a situation like that again _do not_ lean on me to rescue you and if you get in my way, bastard, you will die." 

"Yes, father."

Walking farther into the darker parts of the cave, Anankos never looked back at her. Lilith bit her lip and turned away ready to depart. But she quickly turned back around.

"Father, wait!"

Anankos stopped but didn't turn.

She was looking down, gripping her servant's clothes tightly. Tears began to flow from Lilith's eye's, her face looked angry but her voice did not change. 

"You were right. Everyone in Valla, my so-called friends, the so-called good army, the so-called good Queen Arete. All of them deserve to die, each and every one."

Turning around, he stared at her curiously.

"Did you kill your friends out of _vengeance_ , girl?" Anankos almost sounded a bit shocked that vengeance could be in her vocabulary.

Lilith's face lit up in shock and confusion.

"No! Yes? I... I..."

Lilith dropped to her knees and began to sob.

Anankos walked towards her and Lilith raised her head. He removed his hood, bent down and reached out his hand. Lilith's heart almost burst out of her chest. Her father was looking at her. _Her_!

"Come, my daughter. I have much to teach you." A smile that she didn't even know existed was on his lips and pride reflected back in his eyes. 

From then on Lilith has been a pawn of her father like the others who have fallen to Anankos' might. Now Anankos, King of Valla.

* * *

Next, he set his eyes on the countries of Nohr and Hoshido. The ruling kings had no chance against an undead army and one of the First Dragons. Their armies were quickly slain by Anankos' and both royal families were slain by the Valliate king's own hand. Every son, daughter, niece, nephew, or even a person with the slightest suspicion that they could be a decedent of the royal family were put to the sword.

Anankos was finally ruler of the world. The kingdom that had once betrayed him, now laid in ruins. The two countries that once aided it were under his control. For once... his dragon instincts felt at peace...

Then, his sanity returned.

Anankos wouldn't speak or sleep for days on end. He fasted regularly for two years, weeping through most of them. During which Lilith had to rule as princess regent, telling the people that her father was in a long dragon slumber from the years of conquest draining him. 

One day, without warning, King Anankos came out of his bed chambers and flew to Hoshido. He transformed into his human form and uncloaked himself in the middle of the capital square, which was something he only did if he trusted he was safe among those around him. His long blue hair and golden eyes seemed to look into the soul of all those around him. The townsfolk were silent, mothers hurriedly stood in front of their children, and husbands slowly reach for their weapons. 

Anankos bent down on both knees, bowed his head, and spoke two words: "Forgive me." A single tear flowed down his cheeks and he quickly transformed and flew away, leaving many townsfolk either angered by his presence or confused by his words.

Knowing that most Nohrians stay indoors or underground, he next flew back to the Nohrian castle and went through the secret passage underground accompanied by Lilith. Many Nohrians were as silent as the Hoshidians but a bit braver. They growled at him, spat in his path, and one woman whispered insults. Lilith almost killed the woman but Anankos stopped her, saying that they haven't spat _on_ him or told the insults to his face. No one is _that_  brave.

In the middle of the underground passage, Anankos uncloaked once again and bent down to his knees and said: "Forgive me, people of Nohr." Raising his head he looked at Lilith and seemed to also be apologizing to her, not with words, but with his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter!


	2. Fainting Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anankos' sanity returns and he mourns for years in regret of his bloody rampage. However he realizes this isn't what a King does, cowering in fear of himself. A King rules and if the people will not accept him as their ruler, maybe his heirs can do what is necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters are basically explaining the lore of my alternate world. Sorry if it isn't _that _interesting. But thought it would be cute to put in a father-daughter talk between Anankos and Lilith so here ya go.__

Anankos returned to his chamber without saying a word to anyone. His mere presence made all the servants stop in their tracks, but quickly move out of his way.

By then, many servants had heard of the public apology in Hoshido and began to wonder if he truly meant it. Some thought that perhaps the king was turning a new leaf.

However most thought the act was just that: an act. A ploy to get the people to trust him, but he's cruel conquest left a bitter taste in their mouths. They wouldn't be swayed so easily with just an apology, even if he did mean it.

Lilith cared nothing for their thoughts and bitter tastes. Her father's act contradicted everything he had taught her over the past few years. He taught her brute force is the only way to gain respect. He taught her that conquest was not only about the war itself, it was about taking what is yours and never apologizing for it.

She burst through his bedchambers in her quest for answers.

"Father, are you _mad?!_ You spend months wallowing in your own pity then you all of a sudden _decide_ to apologize to Nohr and Hoshido?! You've gone and made yourself look weak and-"

The sight she hadn't noticed when she walked in made her stop mid-sentence.

Anankos was on the balcony of the chamber looking over Nohr. His faced looked sad under the moonlight and when he turned to face Lilith,  she regretted saying anything to get his attention. Him staring at her like that made her feel a bit guilty, as if she was the reason for his sadness.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have barged in here unannounced. I'll-I'll take my leave."

Turning around to leave, she whispered: _"Stupid Lilith. Stupid Lilith."_   over and over. She went through the door and was about to close it behind her when her father’s voice stopped her.

"Lilith, wait."

She stopped and walked back to the spot she was yelling at him from.

Gods, why did she do this? Just because she has been prancing around barking orders at nobility doesn't mean she can talk to her father any kind of way she liked. Especially when he's at his lowest point!

"Close the door."

Doing as she was told, Lilith thought she was going to faint in shame. _"Not now. Not now of all times."_

Her thoughts were quickly dissolved when her father embraced her in a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Anankos said.

Lilith stood, wide eyed, not knowing what to do. She slowly began to hug him back.

"It's...alright?" She rubbed his back awkwardly trying to make him feel better.

"No, it will never be alright. I've left a bruise on the heart of every person in Hoshido and Nohr and it will never heal. But thank you Lilith your words gave me the extra push I needed to realize that I've been pitying myself for far too long."

He released her from the hug with a chuckle.

"Sorry, it must be weird for you to see me like this."

"Oh, no. I shouldn't have said anything at all! I'm not-. Wait, did you just _thank_ me for yelling at you?"

"Yes, me wallowing in my own self-pity will do the kingdoms no good. I conquered these kingdoms, though it may not have been of my own free will,  I do intend to rule them."

Lilith didn't know what to say. Not of his own free will? What did he mean? He was talking in a tone that she had never heard before. He sounded calmer and strangely...wiser.

He walked over to his bed and took out a book from underneath it. Flipping through the pages as he sat down on the soft sheets.

"Come, sit." He said, patting a spot next to himself.

Lilith awkwardly sat down next to him staring curiously at the book in his hands.

"From what I hear you have been ruling finely as regent, princess. Thank you." He smiled and Lilith blushed.

Waving her hands in a denying way, Lilith responded in a panic.

"No, I was merely ruling as regent until you regained your strength, I am no princess, especially not a legitimate one." Her face looked to the ground and she frowned.

"Damn my venomous tongue! I called you that many times, didn't I? Lilith, bastard or no you are still my child and thus you are a princess."

"But I-"

Anankos put up his hand to stop her mid-sentence. Lilith quickly shut her mouth.

_"Stupid Lilith. Stupid Lilith."_

"I have decided to make you my heir."

Her stomach filled with dread. Her became queen?! It was an outrageous idea! She can barely handle the stress of being regent, let alone being queen!

"Lilith, are you alright? Your face has gone pale."

Lilith imagined everyone in the capital square staring at her, with her father's hate in their eyes.

"Lilith?"

And with that, she fainted.


	3. The Wars before the Great War Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anankos tells Lilith she is his heir and... she doesn't take it how he thought she would. In learning that she is now royalty, Lilith decides to be a bit reckless...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More lore, father-daughter talks, and storytelling. With a bit of humor mixed in ;)
> 
> (Took me forever to work on this fanfic again because of school ಠ╭╮ಠ )

Lilith woke up in Anankos' bed, confused and alone. There was a warm wet cloth on her forehead. Wondering how she got there, she quickly remembered she had fainted.

A servant came into the room and seemed be startled by Lilith, walking out as quickly as she came in, shutting the door behind her.

Lilith tried to stand but dizziness overtook her and she stumbled trying to sit back down on the bed. Damn these fainting spells. Why was she cursed with them? She had been careful to let only her closest servants know of them but lately it's been more difficult to hid them.

Lilith was brought out of her thoughts by voices outside the chamber door. She heard Anankos' and one of the servants' distinctly.

"Well, if anything else happens report to me _immediately,_ no matter what she says."

"Yes, your grace."

Footsteps followed after, getting softer as time went on. The door opened and Anankos walked in. Smiling at her, he took the book on the foot of the bed and started flipping through the pages.

"The servants told me you're fainting spells are becoming more frequent. Wish you would have told me about them." he said glancing at her every couple of pages.

Lilith lowered her gaze.

"I didn't wish to trouble you."

"I see, even the servants were hesitate to tell me about them. Their loyalty to you a quite outstanding."

She had made the servants swear on their lives to tell no one about her fainting spells. She was the daughter of a dragon king and regent of the land, she couldn't afford any sign of weakness. But she couldn't blame them for telling. If she was asked about them by one of the First Dragons, she would have spilled the beans as well.

"Well, the servants do love to gossip outside my chambers. They had their suspicions.  I knew about them earlier, I just thought the stress as regent was getting to you. Where did you find these servants anyway?" 

Lilith sighed.

"They aren't the _best_ servants, but they are the only ones I can trust not to set the castle a blaze. Out of vengeance or being inexperienced in the kitchen."

Anankos let out a chuckle.

"Yes, they are quite nice and have been most helpful in getting the most current information. Such as them speaking of how good of a queen you could be"

Then, she remembered. His words replayed in her mind like the constantly screaming wheels of a broken wagon.

_"I have decided to make you my heir."_

"Father, back to the discussion we were having previously, why me? You could just marry a noblewoman and have legitimate heirs. Surely there is a noble house we could favor from having on our side."

"Yes, there is. However most of them wish to see us beheaded. So if any of them even try to wave half-hearted marriage proposals in my face, my answer will be no to every one of them. You are my heir and _do not_ bring it up again."

Anankos glared at Lilith, she remained silent with dread filling her stomach.

"However, I suppose you do deserve to know how I came to this decision. Come, sit." he said, patting the same spot she sat in before she fainted. 

Crawling across the bed to the spot next to her father, he began to turn the pages of the book. Stopping on a page with a family tree on it, he pointed to a name on the tree: "Arete I". A line connected her name to another name: "Cadros XIX". The title read: "The Royal Family of Valla".

"Tell me, do you remember the last time you saw Queen Arete and King Cadros."

Memories of her killing her "friends", the arrow that Arete ordered be put in her shoulder, and King Cadros pulling out said arrow. Lilith frowned.

"How could I forget?"

"Do you remember what Cadros said to get the archer men to retreat?"

"He said utter nonsense. Something about protection laws for royalty and that I was some kind of distant relative to Arete. Utter nonsense."

"Yes, but King Cardos isn't one to lie, what he said was true, you are Valliate royalty. Which is one of the reasons why I choose you as heir."

_He's mad. There's no way I'm... Am I?_

Anankos pointed at another name on the tree: "Cadrian". Another name was connected to him and many names connected to them both to symbolize that Cadrian was married and had children. 

"Cadrian was Arete's uncle. He had many children with his beloved wife and was very close to Arete and her father, his eldest brother."

He pointed to a name above Arete's, her father's name, Cadros XVIII.

"Do you know of the Great Summer Sickness?"

"Arete ordered the servants to never talk about it."

Anankos' faced filled with pity.

"She had good reason. She lost all her cousins that summer and her aunt-in-law, and with them she lost her uncle as well. Cadrian vowed to never to love again, his mind was lost to all the wine and woman he could get his hands on. He had many mistresses and _many_ bastard children."

Waving his hand above the page, another name appeared and was connected to Cadrian. Underneath their names yet another name appeared and was connected to them to symbolize one of his bastard children. 

Lilith looked at the page with bewilderment. 

_"What kind of magical book is this?!"_

Pointing to the name, Anankos said:

"This is one of his children by his favorite mistress: Sasara. He probably would have married her if he hadn't vowed to never marry again. She bore him a son named Azaleo, dying in childbirth."

Lilith grew sad, remembering when one of the servants told her that her mother almost died giving birth to her. How she wished for her mother to be here with them now.

"Cadrian, saddened by the death of Sasara, refused to even look at the boy and casted him aside for even more wine and woman. Azaleo later would marry a common girl hailing from the western valleys. They had one child. A girl. Named in honor of her grandfather: Cadriana."

Anankos looked at Lilith with a curious gaze, waiting for reaction. Lilith's jaw dropped at the hearing of her mother's name.

Wait. If her great-grandfather was Valliate royalty and none of the main family branch is left alive, that would make her a...

"A princess." Anankos said, smiling.

Lilith was speechless, her whole life she's been called many names. Bastard, dragon spawn, whore's child, and many more that she'd rather not remember. But her bastard blood ran hot with the blood of a dragon _and_ the blood of royalty. For many years she had dreamt of living as royalty, having her own handmaidens, and trying on the most beautiful gowns.

"I think that's enough storytelling for one day. Tomorrow I shall announce you as heir."

"Wa-Wait! You can't end it here! I wish to know more!"

"Patience Lilith. Now please, leave me to my thoughts."

Doing as she was told, she bowed and hurriedly walked out of the room.

Her closest servant and friend, Pallia, was waiting for her outside the door. She wanted to talk to her but Lilith waved her away.

She was a princess! A true princess! Though she had to kill the former king and queen _and_ conquer the kingdom to fully earn her title... she was a princess!

She approached a two huge locked wooden doors and took a key from around her neck to unlock them and went inside.

Lilith was in the Hall of Heirs: a great hall of bedchambers for all the children of Nohrian royalty.

Generations of princes and princesses slept in these very chambers, but most of them were emptied after the conquest and sold for anything of higher value. However, one room in particular was left untouched at Lilith's orders: Princess Diana's room.

Diana was the first of the Nohrian royalty to be slain by Anankos, she was close to Lilith's age and Lilith felt a connection to her while in her room.

Lilith approached Diana's chamber doors and was hesitant to open them. Out all the times she came to her room, today it felt like she was intruding. 

Looking around to make sure she wasn't being followed, Lilith quickly opened the door and closed it behind her.

The room was enormous. A crystal chandelier with purple accents hung from the ceiling. The walls were painted purple and the bed, that was covered in purple sheets of silk softer than any silk she ever had to fold when she was a servant, was bigger than any bed Lilith had ever seen. It had to be twice the size of any of the servant rooms. Next to the bed was a dresser as big as Lilith herself, lined with jewels and old wine bottles yet to opened. On the wall across from the bed was a mirror as big as half the wall itself, with the other half being occupied by a window adorned by purple curtains. On the opposite side, was a closet full of dresses, with one being more expensive than all the crystals on the chandelier combined.

Walking through the room, Lilith walked over to a corner and got her cleaning supplies. She scrubbed the floors, until they shined. The dresser until she could see her reflection in the wood and wiped down the mirror for as far as her little wooden tool could reach.

Opening the door to leave, she looked back at the tidy room, and thought, _"I shouldn't...but..."_

Peeking into the hallway, seeing no one, she closed the door with a devious smile and said aloud: "To hell with it! I'll just try on one!"

* * *

Anankos ordered the servants to search every crack and crevice of the castle for her. He was supposed to announce her as his heir this morning but no one had seen Lilith since she left his chambers the night before. Anankos began to worry. He could sense she was somewhere in the castle but _where?!_

He just had an heir for one day and he already lost her. Where could she have gone? She wanted to know more about her lineage last night, perhaps she went back to the Valliate Castle? No, she doesn't know the way back through the bottomless canyon, she wouldn't be able to go even if she wanted to. 

"You! You are Pallia correct?! You are my daughter's friend, do you know any secret passages or rooms she might have gone to, any at all?" 

Pallia's pink hair and maid dress was a mess from searching throughout the castle for the princess. She looked tiredly at the king and shook her head.

"She isn't in the gardens, her room, the underground passages, and the servants in Hoshido haven't seen her either! I don't know any other..." The girl gasped. Slapping her hand onto her forehead she gave out a long, annoyed sigh.

"I know where she is."

Anankos' eyes grew wide. "Where?!"

"Of course, I'm so stupid! She finds out she's a princess and goes into a princess's room! It makes sense! She must be having the time of her life as we speak." Pallia smiled.

"Speak sense, girl! Do you know where she is?" Anankos' impatience was etched in his words, and Pallia took a step back.

"She-she sometimes visits the Hall of Heirs, though it was thought the key to that hall was lost. She likes to clean late Princess Diana's room from time to time. She thinks no one knows about her visits there but she can't hide anything from me for very long, I'm her best friend." Pollia smiled proudly but King Anankos frowned at the girl. She frowned as well and waved her hand and to the end of the hall.

"I'll show you where it is, your grace. Please, follow me."

* * *

Hundreds of dresses littered the floor, the stench of wine filled the air, the dresser was missing a few of its drawers, and it looked like the dresser itself threw up right along side the closet. The mirror was cracked on one side and even sheets of the bed were either torn or laid tangled with the piles of dresses on the floor.

Anankos stood shocked at what he laid witness to, while Pallia ran into the hall, trying hard to compose herself from laughing so hard.

Lilith laid upside down from the foot of the bed, wine bottle in hand and wearing a diamond embroidered white dress which would have looked quite stunning on her if it wasn't stained with wine. Her hair was in a messy bun with a tiara clinging to a few strands of it. Broken jewelry laid around her and the only one that seemed to survive the mass genocide was a simple diamond ring around Lilith's index finger.

Anankos opened what remained of the window's curtains and sunlight poured into the room, Lilith groaned.

"5 more minutes, Pallia. Please." Turning onto her side.

The wine bottle slipped from her hand and onto the floor.

Lilith sat up in horror and looked around her. Touching her face, hair, and the dress she wore. She looked to father.

His eyes were closed and his hands were folded. His face was expressionless but his breathing sounded more like attempts to calm himself than draws for breath.

"Father, this can be explained."

Then, the chandelier's chain snapped and came crashing down into the middle of the room. The two servants that were hiding behind the doors, flocked into the room and we're just as shocked as her father when he walked in.

"Lilith."

"Yes, father?" Lilith swallowed, hard.

"Please clean yourself and meet in my chambers. Pallia?" Pallia stumbled into the room trying hard to conceal her giggle.

"Yes, your grace?" Anankos bent down to pick up the key to the hall and broke it in two.

"Have the doors to this hall destroy _immediately_. And have the other servants undo the damage my daughter has done to the girl's room."

"Yes, your grace."

Anankos threw the key's broken pieces on the bed and walked out.

Worry filled Lilith's face. "On a scale from one to ten, how bad does this look to you, Pallia?"

Pallia burst into laughter. Holding up all her fingers in between laughs, she said: "A ten! A definite ten!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My alternate universe Vallite Family Tree:
> 
> https://sparkthoughts.tumblr.com/post/178676671944


	4. Scolding of a Lifetime

Pallia helped dress Lilith in her normal blue dress and her servant's apron.

"I shouldn't have laughed, I'm sorry." Pallia said as she tied the apron to Lilith in a knot.

"And I shouldn't destroyed that girl's room."

Lilith sighed as she untied the knot on the apron and threw it on the floor. Sitting down on her bed and she buried her face into her hands.

"Hey! It took me forever to perfect that bow!" said Pallia, putting a hand on her hips. But seeing her princess in a troubled state she sat down next to the girl.

Raising her head, Lilith looked at Pallia.

"I looked like a reckless buffoon! Father had just in trusted me with the whole kingdom and I go and make a fool of myself."

"Oh hush you! No one besides the two maids know about it and your father will surely forgive you for having a _little_  bit of fun."

"But what if I was found by one of the lords staying in the castle?! Or if I stumbled outside the castle with more wine in my belly than sense in my mind?! I could have made my father look like a fool right along with me!"

"But you didn't, so let's leave it at that."

Lilith sunk back into her hands.

A moment of silence fell between the two before Pallia broke it.

"So, how was it?"

Lilith raised her head.

"How was what?"

"How much fun was it? To try on all of those beautiful dresses, all the jewels, and the wine _must_ have been the finest in the whole kingdom! You simply must tell me!"

Lilith's mouth hung right open.

"Are you mad?! Me trying on those dresses and disturbing that poor girl's belongings for my own selfish pleasure is _not_ something to gossip about, Pallia! It was completely and utterly disrespectful to the extreme!"

"Oh, come on! It must have been at least a tiny bit exciting! You're a _princess_ Lilith! And soon you'll be wearing those kinds of dresses all the time. Many suitors will see you in those dresses and brawl each other just for your favor!"

Pallia sighed dreamingly.

"What I wouldn't give for one of the nobles to even _look_ at me."

Lilith got up from the bed and walked to the door.

"I cannot believe what I am hearing! I am going to go apologize to my father and you are going start thinking more seriously on the situation while I'm gone."

With that, Lilith opened and closed the door behind her. Pallia dreamy look turned into a sour pout.

"I _am_ thinking seriously on this!"

Pallia's face grew into a worried look.

"I worry your future husband might try to take advantage of a girl like you Lilith."

Suddenly, the chamber doors opened and Lilith's head poked in.

"If you simply _must_ know, the dresses and diamonds looked quite stunning on me and the wine was _not_ the best in the kingdom. Good day, Pallia."

Lilith slammed the door shut and Pallia giggled.

"Or perhaps he will try and you shall give him a run for his worth."

* * *

She approached Anankos' chambers and was hesitate to knock. Even though he probably already sensed her at the door.

Biting her lip, she raised her hand to knock, but the door opened before her hand even touched it. Her father gave her with a very displeased look.

"Lilith."

"H-Hello, Father." Lilith smiled, hoping it would help her case.

It didn't.

"Come in."

As Lilith waked into the room, Anankos closed the door. 

Folding his arms and closing his eyes he pointed to the foot of bed and said "Sit."

Lilith plumped down on the bed and got ready for the scolding of a lifetime.

Anankos pulled a chair from his desk and sat it beside the foot of the bed. Sitting down, he once again breathed as if trying to calm himself.

"So did you have fun? Dressing up as a pretty little princess, trying on those dresses, wearing all that _fine_ jewelry? I bet the wine must have been _spectacular_." His sarcasm hit like a knife in the gut.

Lilith gripped the end of her dress. Anankos put the chair back in it's place and began to pace back and forth around the room, deep in thought. She frowned with worry.

_Here we go._

"I tell _you_ the story of how your grandfather was a dead beat drunken prince and what do _you_ do? You go get drunk! This isn't a little bit too much to drink kinda drunk. Lilith, you drunk every bottle in that room!"

Each time he made an emphasis on you, he came near to her and Lilith flinched. Every time.

"I tell _you_ that I have seen the way you run this country, the people don't _love_ you but they tolerate you _leagues_ better than me, you stand your ground even amongst the nobility, and you have ruled as a fine regent. I tell _you_ that I am so proud of you, I'm making you my sole heir. Future queen of Nohr and Hoshido and what do _you_ do?"

Anankos stops pacing and stares at her, waiting for an answer. Lilith opened her mouth to speak.

"I..."

" _You_ go and destroy one of Nohr's former most _respected_ princess's room!"

Lilith quickly shut her mouth.

"On top of it all, I tell _you_ that I will make the announcement in the morning. Any _logical_ princess would go straight to their room and get a good nights rest, preparing for the day ahead. But what does Princess Lilith do?" 

He came up close to her. With both hands on the bed next to her thighs and his face only a breath away from hers.

Lilith got the feeling she was about to faint, but his voice brought her out of her hazy feeling. Letting out a chuckle and shaking his head he said:

"Oh no. You're not fainting your way out of this. Tell me Lilith, what did you do?"

Lilith swallowed. Hard. Turning her head away from him she closed her eyes. 

This had to be the worst scolding yet. Though he never hit her, her father had a way with his voice and words that made scoldings one of the few things she disliked about him.

"Lilith, look at me."

She couldn't move.

Placing his hand on her chin, he move her head back to where it originally was. Lilith stared down at her sweaty palms.

"Now tell me, what did you do?"

"I-I... um..."

"You what? Please do tell me."

"I went to the Hall of Heirs and then I... um..."

Looking back up at him and instantly regretting it, seeing only her father's blank stare, she looked away again. Quickly facing him again she mastered to courage to just blurt out her mistake.

_May as well speed this along._

"Then I went into Princess Diana's room and tried on her dresses, and jewelry, and drunk all her wine, and then I turned into a dragon and I-!"

Anankos covered her mouth with her own hand and gave out an annoyed sigh.

"And then you proceeded to destroy her room." 

Getting the chair again and sitting down, Anankos said:

"And what if you simply decided to walk out of those chamber doors, hell even fly out of the window, and was found by the castle guards or worse by the lords staying here at the castle, with less sense in your mind than wine in your belly?"

Lilith bit her lip. Gathering up more courage, from only the gods know where, she telepathically said:

_"Why do you now care so much about appearances?"_

Anankos gave her a shocked look and then his head hung low. Sitting next to her on the bed, he gave her a sad look.

"Lilith listen to me. I know this is going to be hard for you to hear but just listen."

_What in the world...?_

He went from scolding mode, to father mode too quickly for her liking.

"The me you've always knew, the country destroying, quick to kill, kingdom conquering dragon, wasn't the real me. I always knew my dragon instincts would catch up me sooner or later but I didn't expect to be so...quiet. A quiet downhill spiral. The real me would have never killed King Cadros, he was my friend and the only person who trusted me. But when my mind was clouded, I _did_ kill him and then I...."

Lilith reached out her hand to his and said: "Father, it's alright. You don't have to explain yourself to me."

She hated seeing him weak.

Anankos smiled but then quickly waved her hand away.

"You're right, I don't. Wanna know why? It's because the old me wouldn't have cared if you got drunk in the towns square or massacred whole villages. But the real me is back and I plan on ruling this kingdom justly. So since I care about appearances..."

He pointed a finger at Lilith.

"So. Do. You. And if you ever do anything like that again, you will go back to working in the kitchens scrubing dishes, is that clear?"

Lilith looked confused.

"But father I already do work in the kitchens."

"You...what?!"

Though he raised his voice, Lilith seemed unfazed, still confused.

"You don't know? I do many of the chores around the castle. Some things the servants just don't do properly so I must step in and do them myself. I suppose my servant habits haven't died yet." Lilith gave a proud smile.

Anankos gave her a displeased look.

Lilith gulped.

"But I understand what you mean, father, point noted."

"Good and now that we having an understanding let's try the announcement again tomorrow. You may go."

Lilith got up and opened the door, relieved that the scolding wasn't as bad as she thought. 

Then she bumped into someone. 

Stumbling back, Lilith was about to apologize until she saw  _who_ she bumped into. Two soldiers a foot taller than Lilith stood at the doorway. A vague purple aura was showered around them.

"Huh?"

Out of nowhere Anankos' hands were on her shoulders.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention: incase you decide to go back to the Hall of Heirs or do something stupid, you will be escorted by these two guards to your room and they will stand guard until the morning. Good night, Lilith."

Turning her head to her father, her face turned from very confused to disbelief.

"You are making a jest, right?"

Then she saw him smile.

He pushed her into the two soldiers. One swooped up the shoocked princess and threw her over their shoulder.

"Wait, you can't be serious! This is hardly necessary!"

"Trust is earned, Lilith. Time for you to earn some of mine back. Good night!" 

He closed his chamber doors and the guards took Lilith to her room.

Though she shouted of how preposterous and unnecessary this whole thing was, and how unfair this was since it wasn't even passed midday, she didn't put up a fight. He was right. She would have gone back to Diana's room, but not for the reason he might have thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this, it was pretty funny picturing Lilith's face while she's being scolded.


	5. Legitimate Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anankos makes the announcement of Lilith being his heir but he does something she doesn't expect him to.

Lilith thought she was going to be sick, or even better, faint. Again.

In the middle of the throne steps, she stood with her hair loose and flowing down her back and shoulders. It was the season that it started to grow dark pink again showing at the roots of her hair. She wore a simple blue gown and diamond earrings her father made her wear. Her heels were not as comfortable as her old boots and surely would leave sores after tonight.

Anankos sat on the throne wearing his old cloak, looking out of place amongst the well-dressed nobility. But being who he was, no matter where he went or what he wore, he would _always_ look out of place.

Anankos glared from beneath his hood, and for good reason: he didn’t feel safe.

Though he could turn into a dragon, it didn’t make him invincible to poisons, stabbings, or having his head bashed in. Every noble in the throne room wanted their heads. Either because their children or parents died in the war or their lands were taken away or destroyed.

Lilith shook away the thought, all while gripping the side of her dress, making sure the dagger she hid under it was still there.

The ball was in full swing. The band was playing music Lilith had heard a million times before and many of the noblemen danced with their wives, while gentlemen and ladies who had yet to be courted stood by the sides gossiping or staring dreamily at other people in the room.

Pallia waked up the steps towards Lilith and offered her a pastry.

Lilith shook her head, fearing that if she ate anything she might just throw it back up.

She then took one short glanced at Anankos's face and didn't even bother asking.

"I'm so glad he finally let you out of your room," Pallia whispered.

“As am I,” said Lilith.

Pallia started to descend the stairs, when Lilith grabbed her free hand. Catching her father’s eye.

“Did you keep it?” whispered Lilith.

Pallia winked playfully at her and walked away towards the kitchen. Lilith breathed a sigh of relief.

Anankos stoop up and took a glass of wine from one of the servants passing by. Going to Lilith’s side he asked curiously: “Keep what?”

Lilith turned to him and quickly told him, in a totally not suspicious way, that she was keeping her servants apron for her. He rose an eyebrow but his curiosity stopped there. He instead asked her what was really on his mind.

“You still have the dagger I gave you this morning?”

Lilith nodded her head.

“Good, you’re going to need it. The news I’m about to give isn’t going to make anyone of these high-born pricks happy. And get a glass.”

Lilith was given water by Pallia, seeing as she was forbidden to drink any alcohol for the rest of her life. Anankos stepped down the steps of stairs and raised his glass towards the band, signaling them to stop playing.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I have an important announcement to make.”

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared in his direction.

Giving his best smile under the circumstances, he said: “Many of you have sent me proposals, however I am sad to say I must reject them. You see, I have no need for marriage as I have chosen my daughter, Lilith, to be my heir.”

Half-hearted applause rang out inside the room. In response, Lilith gave an equally half-hearted smile and curtsy. Anankos motioned for Pallia to come over.

Pallia pulled a rolled-up paper from her pocket. Handing it to him, he traded his drink for the paper.

Giving the paper, to Lilith, she took it hesitantly.

_What is this?_

The paper was wrapped in the official royal ribbon and seal.

“Well, open it,” said Pallia excitedly.

Looking at her father for approval, he nodded his head.

Removing the ribbon and opening the paper, Lilith’s eyes grew wide as she read the words written on it. She looked up at her father and the happy look on his face confirmed that she wasn’t dreaming. He was legitimizing her!

“I proclaim, from this day to your last, you are Lilith, the true born daughter of I, Anankos, King of Hoshido and Nohr.”

Lilith thought she was going cry, or faint. But it didn't matter. She was happy! Rarely do nobles, and even rarer, kings, ever legitimize their bastard children.

Forgetting where she was and who she was about to hug, she hugged her father.

Surprised at first, Anankos stumbled back not being able to remember the last time he had ever hugged Lilith out of happiness. But he would remember this. Embracing his daughter, she said: “Thank you.”

Applause, sounding less half-hearted than before, filled the room.

Lilith let go of her father and faced Pallia.

“You!”

Pallia gave her devious smile.

Lilith hugged her.

A noblewoman from the outskirts of Nohr approached them.

“Congratulations, your highness,” she said with a curtsy. 

Releasing Pallia from her hugged she smiled at the woman.

Then she almost frowned. Almost.

_What does she want?_

Cordoria. The woman that Lilith had to yell at _many_ times during her rule as regent. This woman was a pain in Lilith's side as she had the most influence in the outskirts and would consistently, though she would never admit it, cause rebellions in those regions.

Though small and easily stopped, they were still an annoyance. Lilith hated annoyances.

“Thank you very much!”

“Say, now that you are future queen, have you thought of possible suitors?”

Lilith blushed and waved her hands in a denying way.

“No, I actually haven’t. Been so busy with my duties I haven't considered it.”

_Also, I’ve been held prisoner in my own room, ever since I found out._

“Well, may I suggest an excellent proposal? My son, Anthony, is about your age and is a kinght of one of the lords standing right over there.”

Pointing to a group of lords, one of them looked and their direction. Cordoria waved at him to come over and he and the other lords came over with him.

_Great._

And then, she was surrounded.

Every nobleman Lady Cordoria brought over wanted to brag about how good of a husband his or her son could be.

Of course, Cordoria was smart not to give any of the proposals to her father as he would reject them all. So why not go directly to the person of interest?

_Smart play, Cordoria. Smart play._

Lilith smiled and nodded to everyone of them as they talked. Pallia pushed through the crowd around them and walked over to the king and asked worriedly: “Shouldn’t you be saving her?”

“Perhaps, but I’m quite curious how she will handle this situation.”

Pallia looked back at Lilith. If she didn't know better, she would say Lilith was enjoying the attention around her, laughing and joking with the party guest, her innocent smile shinning amongst them all.

But she did know better. And she knew Lilith’s feet were probably killing her, the people around her were making the room 100 degrees hotter than it was, the dress wasn’t helping in the slightest, and she is putting on the best fake smile Pallia had ever seen her wear.

“Well, seems she's handling it like a true princess.”

Anankos smiled. “Indeed.”

Pallia’s face turned hard with a worry.

“Your majesty, please do tell me you realize what you've done.”

His smile turned into a serious frown. "I do."

"Truly?"

Anankos gave her an unpleasant look but she didn't flinch. "You do realize she will have to marry one of these people's children, do you not? And if she does, they will try to take advantage of her or worse they'll..."

"Stop," Anankos said.

"Lilith is strong but she's not _that_ strong. She lives to make you proud. But what will happen when you're gone? Or when you go insane again?"

Anankos glared at her but didn't quiet her.

"I don't know how long dragons live but I do know they don't live forever. And when your gone, Lilith will do her very best to rule but she won't last forever with people like this. People whose family _you've_ killed and lands _you_ took. It's because of these people that her fainting spells are worsening." Pallia matched her face with the king's own.

"She won't be able to handle the stress of being queen alone. She needs someone trusting by her side. And it _isn't_ any of these people."

"You truly do care for my daughter, don't you?"

Pallia gave no answer, but simply smiled.

"I hope my words have reach you, your majesty."

Anankos smiled back. “Yes, they have. I shall think on them."

He started to walk in Lilith's direction but turned around.

"Oh, and Miss Pallia?”

“Yes, your majesty?”

Anankos leaned in close and whispered in her ear, catching Lilith’s attention.

Pallia stepped away from him, her face filled with shock and disbelief. Anankos, noticing Lilith's gaze stepped away and continued his walk in her direction.

“Guess I should go save the helpless princess," Anankos said in the most sarcastic way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pallia doesn't give a f**k if your a dragon king she's gonna tell you how it is.


	6. Dragon Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anankos thought his dragon instincts were no longer a problem. Until they begin to affect Lilith.

Pallia gently laid Lilith's head down on to ground. Looking at her princess’ face filled Pallia with a worry she had never felt before. If the girl before her was her _friend,_ then why did she…?

“She fainted again, didn’t she?”

Anankos stood at the doorway.

“No…” Pollia looked at him. Anankos knew that look. Disbelief.

“She tried to kill me. I had no choice. If I hadn’t put her down she would have…” Pollia looked back to Lilith and moved her messy pink hair from her face. Anankos didn’t even need her to explain herself.

“Leave us. I shall think of what to do.”

Pollia got up and walked out of the room. She tried hard to hide it but the tears started to flow from her eyes. Anankos wondered if this is how Cadros felt in his last moments.

* * *

 Cordoria laughed at her like it was the funniest thing she’s ever seen. Even the lord she brought over chuckled.

With the smell of her wine soaked gown, the eyes of everyone in the room, and the rotten sound of Cordoria’s voice, Lilith was filled with a feeling she never felt before.

“You think that’s funny, huh?” Lilith’s voice was filled with irritation. She could feel Cordoria soaking it up. In between laughs she somehow got out a sentence.

“Forgive me your grace. I didn’t mean to laugh. It simply reminded me of…”

“You think it’s funny to purposefully spill your drink onto your princess?!” Lilith didn’t know what was wrong with her. This fury that she felt was petty annoyance, she would usually just brush it off.

But tonight, was different.

She wasn’t angry at the fact Cordoria spilled her drink on her, she had done it before. At a council meeting last spring, Lilith had the pleasure of sitting next to Cordoria. Cordoria “accidently” spilled a bit of her drink on Lilith.  As petty as it was, she didn’t let her annoyance satisfy Cordoria any more than her action did and promptly brushed it off.

But tonight, was different.

The anger that she felt now seemed to come from somewhere else. An anger that she knew was always there, in the back of her mind, but she let fester. Dragon rage.

Lilith gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. She could feel her blood boiling. Her heart was pumping and wouldn’t stop. She closed her eyes, hoping the advice the voice at the back of her head gave her would work. But the more she tried to calm herself, the angrier she became.

A purple aura grew around her. Opening her eyes, everything was a purple blur. Her eyes turned red as she glared at Cordoria.

“You….,” she said. Her voice sounded demonic.

Cordoria took a step back, her flight instinct wasn’t going to help her.

Lilith raised a hand towards her and in her head, knew the words she was going to speak to make her disappear.

“Lilith!”

Anankos grabbed her arm and swung her around. Grabbing her other arm, he looked at her with desperate eyes.

“Lilith, please. Fight it. You’re better than this.”

Lilith felt shock, horror, and disgusted at herself at the same time. The aura around her disappeared and her eyes went back to their natural gold color. She felt like herself again.

Lilith and Anankos stared at one another for a long time. Pallia broke their gaze.

“I’ll escort her to her room, your majesty.” Anankos let go of her arms.

“Please, do.”

Lilith ran out the throne room.

_Stupid, Lilith. Stupid, Lilith._

* * *

Pallia ran after Lilith. The young girl transformed into her dragon form and was faster than any human legs could possibly be.

She hoped to catch up to her at her room but she wasn’t there, nor was she in her father’s room. Only one other place she would be.

At the king’s order, the doors to the Hall of Heirs were boarded up. But the boards were torn down and looked as if the wood was chopped by a lumberjack. Pallia entered the hall with the utmost caution.

Lilith stood in the middle of the purple room starring at the ceiling. Underneath where the chandelier fell only yesterday.

“She made me look like a petty fool.”

“It’s OK, Cordoria should have known better than to upset the daughter of a _dragon_. She is at fault not you.” All she had to do was calm her down enough so she would return to her human form. Then, after being drained from being in that form, she will fall right asleep.

But tonight, was different.

Lilith took to her human form with less convincing than usual.

_Uh-oh._

Pollia ran back to the door and thought to get the king. But the doors closed before she could go through them. Two soldiers stood in her path. The purple aura around them sent a shiver down her spine.

Lilith dawned the same aura and a finger was pointed right at Pollia.

“Lilith, don’t!” But her words didn’t reach her.

“Kill her,” said Lilith.

* * *

 “Throw her in the dungeon! Everyone else, out! Now!”

Without hesitation, everyone exited the throne room, not wishing to share Cordoria’s fate.

Anankos looked as if he would turn into his dragon form at any moment.

"I want every servant to tell every lord staying in the castle to go home!"

The servants ran to help the lords in the guest wing pack for their trips home.

* * *

 Pallia dodged every attack they threw at her. She was quick on her feet but she couldn’t keep this up forever.

“Lilith, please!” she begged. 

“Die!” A purple magic attack flew from Lilith's fingers towards Pollia. There was no dodging it.

* * *

In the silence of the throne room, Anankos felt his stomach boil. Griping his stomach, he knew her rage wasn't over.

“Lilith.”

* * *

 Pallia saw her chance and took it. Throwing her dagger at Lilith’s shoulder, she hoped she wouldn’t turn around.

Lilith turned around and waved her hand in the direction of the dagger. The purple aura flew from her hand and the dagger melted and disappeared before it could even touch her.

_Damn._

A soldier threw his javelin at her and she barely dodged. The other tried to hit her with an arrow, but it only grazed her shoulder.

Pallia saw another chance, throwing her dagger again, she ducked under Lilith’s magic attack, scraping her knees in the process. Before Lilith could attack her, Pollia ran up to her and brought her palm to Lilith’s face.

* * *

 The soldiers disappeared as he entered.

Anankos saw Pallia lay Lilith’s head gently on the ground.

“She fainted again, didn't she?”


	7. Anankos' Compassion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the day he was hunted down by the very people he loved, Anankos lost all compassion for humans. Lilith will learn this the hard way when she tries to show compassion to one of her greatest court rivals.

With the castle empty, Lilith noticed that it seemed to have a very ominous glow to it. A dark aura lingered along the outside trying to claw itself in, while the lights on the inside danced along the somber walls.

But in this quiet darkness, she felt calm. An odd comfort came with the loss of visibility and curiosity of the unknown. Now she understood why her father spent so many years locking himself away in that dark mountain cave and why he chose Nohr as his ruling place.

"The darkness is an angered dragon’s best friend", he said.

Lilith shivered as she remembered last week’s ball. How could she do that to Pallia?

At the time, her whole body felt tense and flushed while her mind felt disgustingly calm. The only thing she could think about was killing Pallia. Once her blood was painted on the floor, Lilith thought of returning to the throne room to finish her "dance" with Cordoria. But Pallia's palm greeted her face and she was out cold.

As all the other servants helped the lords and ladies pack for their trips home, Pollia quickly went to her family’s farmland and hadn't responded to any of Lilith's letters since. Just looking at the other maids dressed in their outfits made Lilith even more depressed than she already was. Noticing this, Anankos ordered all the servants and advisers to take a week’s vacation. Now, one could hear a pin drop on opposite wings of the castle.

She felt utterly and unavoidably lonely. But an idea stemmed from her head.

Since Lilith couldn't talk to her friend and apologize, she thought of having to settle with the next person line: Cordoria.

* * *

Anankos frowned as he looked upon Cordoria in the dungeon, while Lilith looked happier than ever. Her gentle smile seemed to add a golden glow around her (though it was probably from the torch she held in her hand), while his frown donned him with a dark one.

Cordoria, on the other hand, looked as if she had been mauled. She was still wearing the green dress she wore to last week’s ball, yet it was ripped and dirty from rubbing against the dungeon ground. Her once braided up hair now lay loose on her shoulders, hazel locks wild and as dirty as her dress. Lilith expected that after a week spent in the dungeon Cordoria would beg or even ask nicely, for once, for her to set her free. However, she didn’t beg, just stared at her with tired, unamused green eyes.

_Perhaps she's changed?_

“Good evening, Lady Cordoria,” Lilith said.

Cordoria turned her head away from her and crossed her arms.

"You have no right to say, 'Good evening, Lady Cordoria' to me! I've been given only stale bread and rotten cheese to eat, I've haven't showered in days, and I've been pissing in a bucket in the corner! You have wrongfully arrested me and I _demand_ to be released!"

Anankos groaned. Lilith sighed.

_Nope, still the same old Cordoria._

“Yes, we understand that it was wrong to imprison you. That is why we are here today, to set you free, right father?”

Anankos groaned again and rolled his eyes.

“Father, you promised.” Lilith frown.

“This woman is the very reason why your rage was triggered and from what I have heard from the advisers, this isn’t the first time she’s played these petty games either. Think about it, Lilith. The council meeting last spring, the rebellions, and her obvious lack of utter respect! Why in the world would you want to set her free?! She is rightfully in these dungeons and you know it!” Anankos folded his arms, waiting for Lilith’s response. But Cordoria opened her mouth before she could even open hers.

“You have no proof!"

She crawled away from her dark corner of the cell and grasped the bars of the cell door.

"Therefore, I have done nothing wrong, besides some minor... _incidents_ you took as petty spite. If the people in my region felt the need to rebel against their king, they have a full right to do so. It’s not _my_ fault _you_ ruined their lands!”

Cordoria looked even worse in the light of the torch. Her fingers were blistered, her face was bruised and puffy, and at this distance it was utterly apparent that she hadn’t bathed at all since she had been down here.

Then, a thought entered Lilith’s mind.

“Father, who tends to the people in the dungeons?”

“My puppets, why?”

Lilith grew light headed and grabbed onto his shoulder for support.

“Lilith, are you alright?”

Realizing she almost fainted again, she looked at him in shock.

“So, no _actual_ person tends to _actual_ people?!”

“What are you talking about? My puppets are people, though they have little of a mind of their own anymore, they still serve a purpose.”

“Why are they tending the people down here and not the servants?!”

“Lilith, surely you of all people should understand how much work must be done around the castle. Wasting precious servants time with the prisoners down here is not good time management.”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her father, throughout the conquest, had showed compassion for his allies and people who swore allegiance to him. While his enemies were given no mercy. However, Lilith never saw what he did to prisoners. Now she knew.

“Weren’t you the one who said we must keep up appearances?! Then what is this?!"

She pointed to Cordoria.

"Mind who you are talking to Lilith. And besides, they are away from the public eye, I don't see the problem. Are you suggesting that we treat them like the lords and ladies staying in the castle? Give them the finest silks to lay upon and have them piss in bowls of gold?"

"We don’t have to treat them like royalty but Father look at her! She’s been living like a sewer rat! No bed, just the cold damp stones. No water besides the leak in the ceiling. _And_ she’s been eating rotten cheese and pissing in a bucket! I’m disappointed in you!”

Anankos tilted his chin back and glared at her.

Cordoria, reading the situation, slowly crawled back into her dark corner.

“Well. If you truly feel this topic necessary to talk to your _father_ this way, please tell me: how do you think we should treat our prisoners? The people who tell lies to rally the people against us, disrespect us, want to take our lives away from us, and murder those who ally with us. Tell me,  _girl_ , how would you treat them?!”

Girl. He hadn’t called her that since before the conquest.

“If I’m going to be your heir…” she looked at Cordoria, a person of many who she thought ill of, but never wished any ill will towards.

Anankos’ eyebrows lowered.

“…you have to have some compassion for your people, not just your allies but  _all_ people.”

His face grew blank, like he heard something he had never heard before.

They stood in silence for a moment. Cordoria staring intently at the two of them.

Lilith had no idea where the burst of confidence came from but she was glad she had it. If she didn’t say this here and now, it would never be said.

Anankos gave a weak chuckle. “Compassion?” He quickly grabbed onto one of the prison bars, rattling the metal. The noise of it shaking echoed throughout the dungeon, making Lilith and Cordoria jolt.

“I lost all compassion for humans when they decided to hunt me down like some beast. The very being that had helped them, protected them from the outside world’s wars, advised them, showed them…”

He looked to Cordoria in disgust, “… ‘compassion.’ ”

Letting go of the bar, he walked back towards the entrance steps. Not wanting to leave without Cordoria, Lilith followed ahead of him.

“I’m sorry Lilith, though I will always have respect for humans, I have lost all my compassion for them a _long_ time ago.”

Lilith blocked his way.

“But not all humans are ungrateful and traitorous and mean and…”

Anankos pushed her aside and began to climb the stairs.

“What about my mother?!”

He froze.

“My mother was good. All good! She cared for me, she cared for everyone in the castle, she complained not once about any of the burdens she had on her shoulders. Though many called her a dragon's whore and a wench for having me, she never responded to them and always had a smile on her face.”

Her eyes began to water but her face didn’t waver.

“She was all good! While you... you... hid in your cave and cared nothing about me or her!”

He said nothing. Lilith wiped away her tears, mildly regretting that last sentence.

Still he said nothing. Lilith began to feel anxious as if she had brought up something she shouldn’t.

“Your mother- “

“Would you please at least look at me?”

He quickly turned his head to her and tears were streaming down his cheeks. His face however looked as if he was going to scold her.

_Uh oh._

He rushed down the stairs and was close to Lilith’s face is an instant. She stumbled back, tripping on a stone peeking out of the floor, but he grabbed her hand and waist before she could hit the ground. She stood wide-eyed as he was so close to her and crying. She had never seen him cry like this before.

“Fine. Free the traitorous wench and whoever you deem ‘good’ in this hellhole. But if you _ever_ bring up your mother like that again or say I didn’t care, you will join Cordoria in her fate.” He roughly let go of her, dropped the dungeon keys, and stormed up the stairs again.

Lilith quickly squatted down and grabbed the keys.

_Stupid, Lilith. Stupid, Lilith._

Fiddling with the keys until she got the right one, Lilith opened Cordoria’s cell door. Cordoria stood up and sighed.

"Finally!"

Lilith rolled her eyes. Cordoria obviously wasn't taking in the mood. 

Cordoria hesitated before she walked through the door.

“He’s not just going to throw me back in here, is he?”

“I don’t know, but if you don’t leave right now, _I_ might be the one to change my mind!”

With that, Cordoria hurried out of the cell and up the dungeon steps.

When she was gone, Lilith stood at the bottom of the steps.

“Alright, I know you’re in here! Come on out and help me!”

The walls behind her began to turn purple in color. Two hands leaked out of them, then a face, a torso, and legs.

A female soldier with a vague purple aura about her stood in front of her.

“You are the one who attends to the prisoners, yes?”

“I am, princess Lilith.” Her voice sounded raspy and lacked any motion.

“Wonderful. Now, you shall tell me the reason why each one of these prisoners are in here. And I shall see if they are to be released or not. How many prisoners are there? “

“There are five hundred and fifty-nine prisoners in total. I estimate that if you were to see them all tonight you will be done by dusk tomorrow. Is this satisfactory to you?”

“Five hundred and fifty-nine?! I mean... yes. Yes, it is. Let’s begin.”

She approached the first cell. An old man lay asleep on ground. He looked as if he was on his death bed. At the sight of the torch the man awoke and squinted his eyes. Lilith immediately recognized him.

“Lord Rolind?! How in the world did you get in here?!”

Rolind immediately got up and bolted towards the cell bars. Lilith almost jumped before remembering there were bars between them.

“My princess, please, I beg of you, release me! I have been wrongfully accused of treason by the king! Please you must set me free!”

For a moment, Lilith almost completely believed him but she quickly knew better.

Though Lord Rolind had been a kind man to Lilith, he was known to be a bit of a truth twister when it suited his or his family’s needs.

Walking into the middle the hallway, many prisoners began to wake and beg their princess for their freedom. She saw many noble lords and ladies that had been missing for months and were known to be manipulators of the court.

 _It’s going to be a long night,_ she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy piss on a stick, this chapter was loooooong! Didn't even mean for this chapter to be this long or be on this topic at all. But ya know, shit just happens. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Future Heirs of Fate

Lilith stepped ever closer to the scene.

Two armies, Nohrian cavalry and Hoshidian samurai, intertwined in a dark misty forest.

She didn't understand, she _couldn't_ understand. Why were Nohr and Hoshido fighting? Under her father's rule they wouldn't dare draw their weapons against one another.

The flapping of wings can be heard overhead.

Lilith looked up to see a sky knight ready to ambush the Nohrian troops from the trees above. When the knight swooped down in for a kill, she was no longer aiming for a Nohrian knight. She was trying to avoid the blazing fire from below and arrows dancing in the air, alongside other pegasus knights. They were being attacked by Nohrian archer men from outside a castle fort. One archer man readied his bow, aiming at a pegasus knight swooping down to attack a fellow soldier with his lance.

Before he let the arrow loose, a monstrous stone hand clenched onto the wall. A hand attached to a massive stoneborn swatting away at a rock fort defense and Hoshidian samurai down below as if they were flies.

Lilith backed away from the beast as soldiers screamed and stone and wood went flying everywhere. The stoneborn seemed to notice this and as she tried to slowly step away it followed her with its gaze. It's face was nothing more than a stone plate with the face of a man craved onto it. This, not it's strength, frightened Lilith more than anything. The stoneborn lifted its arm to reach for her but before it could touch her she was whisked away into darkness.

A silver haired sword master readied his sword to defend himself as a cavalier stood his horse on its hind legs to tower over the man. The cavalier swung his own sword back ready to attack the sword master. All around them Hoshidian and Nohrian soldiers fought one another with their banners flying high into the orange sky. 

But alas, this scene was nothing more than a painting hung in a opera house box. Turning around, Lilith noticed that the box was occupied by an old, seemingly wealthy man, given his position in the opera theater and his crown. Though he looked unhappy sitting there watching the performance. Lilith couldn't understand why, because when she looked down below a beautiful songstress was singing a verse of a song Lilith could have sworn she heard somewhere long ago. The woman wore a dark violet gown and covered her face in a dancer's veil. While she sang, she began to dance. Her dance moves were unusual compared to the dances Lilith usually saw but they were graceful and matched the rhythm of the music. Every time she moved her long blue hair flowed right behind her. When Lilith stepped forth for a closer look, she saw that the girl's eyes were like her own, golden pearls. But she was no longer in the opera box with the old man. She was right on stage with the songstress, watching her twirl around and around. She looked right at Lilith with her golden eyes.

In her eyes, she saw sadness but also something else. Mist? Figures? No, people. People followed by a white mist standing on the symbol of Hoshido.

They were all circled around a black haired woman at the center, who seemed to notice Lilith there and nodded at her, smiling. She dressed in the robes of a priestess but she gave the aura of a Hoshidan queen, even donning a sacred sun tiara. 

The youngest of the group wore the clothes of a shrine maiden and didn't notice Lilith as swung her staff around seemingly healing someone. The second youngest at first seemed to notice her presence but was only staring at the ground lost in thought. He wore the clothes of an archer and his yumi looked very familiar to her but couldn't remember where she saw it. The second eldest immediately noticed Lilith but only glared at her as she moved passed, swinging her lance around herself. She dressed in sky knight clothing and her expression was stiff. The eldest, dressed in the robes of a sword master, acknowledging her presence with a simple head nod. He held in his hands a katana in it's sheath. This katana she knew well: the Raijinto.

_And if that is the Raijinto, then the yumi in the other man's hand was..._

Before she could even think she was whisked away into the white mist. Her first sight was that of the old man from the opera house. He noticed her presence very quickly and glared at her as he rested his head on his fist. He dressed in the clothing of a Nohrian King and beneath him the symbol of Nohr rested on the ground. People circled around him.

The youngest was a girl dressed in troubadour clothing. She, like the other youngest, didn't notice her and swung away with her mend staff. The second youngest, like the other, stared off into the distance, waving his hand over a dark tome. He dressed in the clothing of a dark knight. The second eldest noticed her right away but acted as if she didn't, flipping her long purple hair as she shrugged off the sight of Lilith. Lilith was appalled by her rather small and revealing clothing, but her purple hair reminded Lilith of Princess Diana. The eldest of the group wore a stern face but acknowledged Lilith's presence with a slight nod and stared down at the ground past her. He wore the clothing of a paladin, but donned a princes' crown. In his hand he held a huge sword which she only ever saw a glimpse of in the Nohrian castle: the Siegfried.

_If this was the Siegfried, then the tome in the other man's hands must be..._

Suddenly, she was falling down into the abyss of a rocky canyon. When she turned over to see the opening, she was back in Valla looking at the water reflected sky inside a green meadow. Then, she was once again whisked away to her father's underground cave. Two torches sat in front of Anankos's mask. The stone mask crumbles away revealing the songstress from the opera house being plunged into darkness by her throat. Around her neck: the claw of a white dragon covered in mist. The dragon's scales begin to crack and peel away, leaving behind a white glow underneath it's skin. The entire dragon peels away and left in it's place is the misty silhouette of a person. The girl continues to fall into darkness.

The princes unsheathed their weapons.

The Nohrian prince, wielder of the Siegfried, points his sword at the Hoshidan prince and swings it behind him.

_No._

The songstress begins to sing and twirl profusely.

The Hoshidan prince, wielder of the Raijinto, lowers his body and readies his attack.

_No, stop!_

The songstress stops abruptly. The pendant around her neck brakes off and lands softly into the water, vanishing into the darkness below. 

* * *

 Lilith springs up from the bed.

Anankos quickly removes his hand from her forehead. So quickly that one might think he was doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing.

"What in the gods' name are you doing?!" she asks, touching her forehead. Her whole body felt hot and flustered. Gasping for breath, she begins to feel light headed and let's her whole body fall into the bed.

"Lilith, by the gods, did it work?! Did you see... _anything_?!" he says as he puts his hands on her shoulders, eagerly trying to get an answer out of her before she fainted again.

Finally centering herself, she says: "If I become queen, the world will know war once again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell this chapter is just the opening cut scene to Revelation. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	9. Pallia's worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pallia receives a letter from King Anankos requesting her to return to the castle to help with Lilith. She doesn't take to it very well.

Pallia brought her palm to her face and gave a sigh that her mother couldn't possibly ignore as she walked by.

“What is it, Pally?”

Waving the letter in her lap in the air, she gave her a look of sheer annoyance.

“Lilith is _the_ most confusing person I have _ever_ met! When I first met her, she would have given anything just to kiss her father's toes!” She began to count with her fingers.

“Following every order, cleaning up after him, training new recruits, ruling as regent _just_ so he would look at her.  She helped conquer whole nations for him! Now, at every turn she's questioning him, calling him uncompassionate _right_ after he legitimizes her, and releasing prisoners…did I ever tell you that she  _released_ Cordoria?!”

“Quite a few times, dearie.” Though she had heard her daughter rant for weeks about her time at the castle, she gave Pallia the much-needed ear.

“Cordoria: the very woman who has been a thorn in the side of not just Lilith, but every maid every time she stayed at the castle. ‘The walls are much too dreary’ she'd say. Or ‘Your princess acts too much like one of you.’ Or 'What a shame such good servants are wasted on a girl with no manners'. What I would give to have seen her face in the dungeons. For once she should know when to shut her trap, the ungrateful woman!”

Pollia crumbled the letter and threw it across the room.

Her mother went beside her on the bed, fearing if she did not, Pallia might just harm herself in her fit.

“What is _wrong_ with her lately?! It’s gotten so bad that they don’t even speak anymore and Anankos is worried about her future so, like any normal father would do in a situation like this, he casted a _spell_ on her just to make sure that this wasn’t hurting her future. And guess what, mother?”

“What, dear?”

Pallia pointed to the crumbled paper on the floor.

“According to him, Nohr and Hoshido are going to be at war again in a couple years anyway. This whole talk of him wanting “peace” is for nothing! Ha! And I warned him. I said that if she didn't have someone trusting at her side, she and the kingdom wouldn’t last, and do you know what he said to _me_?!”

“What did he say, dear?” Though, she had told her every night since she came home.

“He came up to me and whispered in my ear: ‘If you ever undermine my kingdom or my heir publicly, I will have you sent to back waters of Nohr where no one will here of you again.’ He threatened me! _Me!_ The best friend of his daughter, the person who knows her better than he _ever_ will, just for giving him advice!”

Pallia grunted in frustration.

“Now, look at him! Begging me, the person whom he _threatened_ , to set her straight by coming back to the castle. But he forgets, not only was I threatened, I almost _died_ last time because Lilith got into a little dragon rage. Which she inherited from _him_!”

Pallia rested her head on her mother’s shoulders, possibly thinking of what else to complain about. Her mother however had heard enough talk.

“I believe you know what you must do. Staying here complaining about it isn’t what my Pally does. What is it that frightens you? It can’t be the fear of death, I made sure you let go of that after your father died.”

“No, mother, I do not fear death. I fear for my friend. She’s changing and it’s not for the better of her kingdom or her father’s sanity. I... I fear my presence and advice won’t be enough.”

“Ah, there it is. Self-worth.”

Pallia looked up at her and rolled her eyes once again. “Mother, please.”

“Oh, yes. Two years ago, was it not you who wished to work at the castle, not only to be a maid, but to meet this new and mysterious ‘dragon’ princess? Now look at you, afraid of not being enough? That didn’t worry you then, did it?"

Pallia buried her face into her mother's shoulders.

"No, but...," she mumbled.

"Pallia, let me tell you something.”

She lifted Pallia’s head off her shoulder and took her hands.

“When your father died I was a wreck. Know what comforted me the most? You. Your mere presence gave more comfort than any given by another family member or friend, though you were all but at the tiny age of three. You may not have understood everything that was happening, but you knew that I was hurting and did everything to cheer me up, even when I pushed you away.”

Pallia jump up from the bed, surprising her mother with her boost of confidence.

“That is why I am going to march right up to that castle and _demand_ that the King listen to my advice. Though, it may just make things worse between him and the countries.”

“But is it _best_ for him, the kingdoms, and Lilith?”

Pollia nodded.

“Then it is settled. You know what you must do. I shall send a letter to him now while you pack.”

She walked into the hallway and grabbed a pen. Pallia shouted after her from the room. 

“Mother, wait! Perhaps it’s best that you don’t! He may do something _stupid_ if he thinks I’ll just clean up his mess!"


	10. A Sage's kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith receives help from an old family enemy.

Hopefully what the books had told her about this dragon were true. If not, this was a _very_ bad idea.

Lilith jumped from her room balcony, fully cloaked with pendant and dragonstone in hand, landing gracefully to the platform below. Then to the next platform, and the next.

Castle Krakenburg did not have its usual mysterious aura tonight. To her it looked like the dark, damp walled pit that it is.

Pulling the hood of the dark blue cloak over her face, she transformed into her dragon form and flew over the last layer of castle walls. Her scales were painted black and blended in with the background of night. The archer men didn't even notice her tiny form flying through the sky.

Transforming back into her human form, she looked back at the wall. Never had she ever thought she would defy her father, ever. But lately it seemed his only concern was keeping up appearances and locking nobility in cells.

With that thought, she was gone.

* * *

_"You liar!"_ she thought. He wasn't even _trying_ to come up with a better lie.

Anankos shut the book and tucked it under the bed. He was reading it when Lilith stormed in and it didn't look like he was going to share it's contents with her like last time.

"But I saw visions! Visions of the future! Casting a spell like that on one such as me and telling me that they are nothing is cruel."

"One such as _you_?"

He made it sound like she was no one special. She took offense.

"I am a princess! Your _heir_ , remember?! I saw the future of the kingdoms, I saw war, royalty, soldiers, monstrous beast, and that girl... she looked like... And the pendant... Yet, you tell me that you've never seen this pendant and that my visions were nothing but dreams!"

"They truly were nothing but dreams, Lilith. And the spell I casted was _truly_ nothing more than a remedy to help you sleep. When I had heard you weren't sleeping well, I went to go check on you. Good thing I did, you looked like you were having a nightmare."

_Liar!_

"I remember you asked me something when I woke up."

"I merely wanted to know how you were feeling, you woke up in a daze."

What did he ask her? She knew it was important, but for the life of her, she just couldn't remember.

"If that is all, I must go to a meeting. And I believe you have your studies to attend to."

He walked past her, heading towards the door. Lilith blocked his exit with her body.

"Wait. What about-"

He cut her off.

"Lilith, _move_."

It sounded like a growl. Her eyes grew wide and she suddenly felt terribly small in front of him. Lilith had a bit of a rebellious streak about her lately but she was not confident enough to face another scolding.

Sliding out of his path, Lilith looked to her skirt, gripping it's ends. Her heart was racing, and her breathing, well, she'd rather just pray it sounded somewhat normal. She hadn't felt this way in a _very_ long time.

"And just so we're clear, you will speak to no one of these dreams, even if they are not true. They will fill people's head with unwanted thoughts and we don't want that do we, Lilith?"

Lilith swallowed hard. Her father's face was emotionless and his eye's were the most frightening thing she had ever seen. Stern and cruel. They reflected the threat her "dreams" could have on them.

If anyone knew that their princess had prophesied the nation's warring each other again in the future, what was the point of this time of peace when millions could profit off a war?

"No, father." Her voice sounded weak.

" _Good_."  
  
Anankos walked out his chambers and closed the door behind him.

Lilith plopped down onto the bed and gave a sigh of relief. She placed a hand on her chest trying to calm her beating heart. She thought her father was going to snap! He hadn't done that since they conquered Valla, and that was almost 3 years ago. Gladly, he didn't or the whole east side of the castle would have been in ruin. But this confirmed her suspicion.

These visions worried him more than even he probably knew.

After their... disagreement in the dungeons, they had not talked to each other in a week. Each time they ran in each other Anankos would say nothing, prompting Lilith to lose any confidence she had gathered  to speak since their last silent encounter.

Until he casted a spell on her that left Lilith with an array of questions that he refused to answer. Like that strange pendant around the singing girl's neck. She could have sworn she'd seen it somewhere before.

 _"In the book,"_ said a voice.

Lilith's head automatically whipped around towards the edge of the bed.

"What...?"

_"Under the bed, in the book..."_

She looked around the room, quickly realizing the voice was in her own head. Causing her a bit of alarm but she did not fear this voice.

Crawling towards the other side of the bed, she let half her body hang over the edge upside down. Searching under the bed she found the black book. A piece of metal protruded from one of the book pages. She pulled it out of the book and onto the floor dropped the blue pendant from her visions.

_"Bring it to me..."_

"And  _why_ would I ever do that?"

This voice must be another dragon, telepathy was rare amongst humans. He must really hate her father to contact her in an attempt of sabotage. But she would never do that to him, she wasn't _that_ upset.

_"I can help you with your...anger issues."_

Lilith gasped. But she was _that_ desperate.

"And who is it that will be helping me with this?"

_"I have been called many names. However your father liked to call me... the Rainbow Sage."_

The Rainbow Sage. This dragon had drove her father absolutely _mad_ during the Great War. But the books described him as a war hero and a kind dragon. 

Smiling, Lilith grabbed the pendant and rushed out of the room.

Running to her room, she ordered a servant to paint her dragon scales the deepest shade of black she could make. Next, she threw on her cloak and headed towards where the Sage beckoned her: Notre Sagesse.

* * *

Notre Sagesse was a lively town. Its "rivers" were man made and we're connected to the seaports. But she wasn't here to sight see.

 _"Where are you?"_ she whispered in her head, sounding a bit more irritated than she meant to.

"Behind you, child," said a wobbly, raspy voice.

Turning around she beheld a hunchback, balding old man.

" _You're_ the Rainbow Sage?"

The old man smiled and said, "Come with me."

Following the man into a tavern, the only woman in it recognized the old man, bowed her head and left.

Instantly, in a flash of light, the old man turned into a different person. He was still an old man but he no longer had a hunchback, and his head was full of white hair. He also traded his villager clothing for a green tunic and a wooden staff. _This_ was the Rainbow Sage.

"So, you have traveled all night and day to find me, have you?"

"You said you could help me."

"Ah, yes. But first, the pendant."

Reaching inside her cloak, Lilith pulled out the pendant and handed it to the Sage.

He smiled, studying the pendant, glossing his fingers over the blue stone at it's center.

"Hmm... Yes. You did quite a fine job on this, Anankos. It's almost an exact copy of my work."

"My father made this amulet?"

"Yes, but that is not what we are here to discuss, is it?"

Lilith shook her head.

"Oh, yes, degeneration. It is a natural accuracy amongst dragons. Usually there would be nothing I could do for you, however..."

"However...?"

"Luckily, your mother is human. With a bit of help from this amulet, we should be able to nullify your dragon instincts with your human ones."

Lilith was so happy she could have leapt through the roof of the tavern. She would be able to face Pallia again without fear of trying to to kill her. But then she looked at the man in disdain.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch."

"No catch?"

"Well..."

_Here we go._

"If you truly wish for a price for my services, then tell your father about our meeting today and show him this."

The Sage pulled a metal ring out of his pocket and held it out for her to take.

She took to it and almost fell to the floor. The ring felt as heavy as all the stone in Notre Sagesse!

The Sage chuckled.

"It's an enchanted ring not meant for the hands of a human, but I've tweaked it a bit for you. Put it on."

Doing as she was told, she reluctantly put the ring on her finger.

Instantly, it was as light as a feather.

"Bring that ring to him and consider my services paid for. Now, your dragonstone." He reached out an open palm.

Taking her dragonstone out of her pocket, she handed it to him.

The old man wrapped the pendant around his neck and closed his eyes.

A light began to illuminate from the stone and it slowly levitated mid-air against his chest. After a few moments, the light demmered and the stone lowered back into his hands. The Sage opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Alright, that should do it."

"Is that truly it? No more dragon rages?"

"No more dragon rages," he confirmed.

"No more uncontrollable outburst?"

The old man laughed.

"You are a person and a teenage princess at that! There will be _many_ uncontrollable outburst and they will not be caused by dragon instincts. Trust me on this."

A chuckle escaped her lips. She couldn't understand why her father did not like his dragon. He seemed nicer and calmer than other dragons she had read about during the Great War.

He quickly gave the blue stone and pendant back to her and shooed her.

"Now go, I'm sure the King is searching the whole kingdom for his heir."

"Thank you." She bowed and was about to leave when his voice stopped her.

"Lilith, wait. Make sure to not show your father the ring until he is calm of mind."

Lilith look at him, puzzled.

Calm of mind?

Then she remembered their disagreement and his cold shoulder towards her all week.

_Oh, yeah._

"I shall, till we meet again, Rainbow Sage."

Lilith pulled her hood over her head, transformed into her dragon form and flew away.

_What will I tell father when he asks about where I was?_

Shaking the thought away, she kept up her speed to reach the castle by nightfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many new ideas for this story its ridiculous! Can't wait to start typing it up!


	11. Blushing Brides Part 1 - Ikona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumeragi meets his future blushing bride.

Fuga had warned Sumeragi not to go into the red-light district today. When he got back to the castle, Yukimura was going to tear his ear apart about how dangerous it was for a royal to be there, but he didn't care.

Today, was his younger brother's birthday. With his absence, a still dread hung over the castle. Sumeragi was not going to sit there all-day and allow everyone to give him half-hearted nods and pitiful glances. So, to the red-light district it was.

He roamed around the district trying to find something to do, but nothing piqued his interest tonight. Every girl wore the same make up, the same kimonos, and used the same flirtations to try to captivate him.

A woman's voice stopped him.

"Hello, sir. You look new."

Her hand brushed against his shoulders and he felt a warmth string through him as he turned around.

His jaw dropped. Standing before him was a goddess.

Her eyes were absolutely alluring with an exotic color he just could not place. They were a light brown & orange, but not quite a complete mixture of both. Her hair braced against her shoulders and was the shade of fiery red with the ends fading into streaks of cherry blossom pink.

Then his eyes spontaneously looked to the rest of her. She wore little make up, though it was obvious she didn't need it. Softly blushed cheeks on fair skin and lips as red as her hair and the kimono she wore. Her kimono left much to the imagination except for the top of her breast.

Noticing him no longer looking at her eyes, a smirk tugged at girl's lips.

"Like what you see?" her voice was like a whisper in the wind. She gave him a flirtatious wink.

Sumeragi coughed, trying to collect himself. His posture stiffened but a slight blush was very apparent on his cheeks.

"And who might you be?" he asked, changing the subject.

"My name is Ikona. Are you new here to this part of town?"

"I am, actually," he lied.

"May I show you around? I know some excellent places to visit," her voice sounded like silk to his ears. He couldn't even understand it but that's how he felt. He wanted her to speak more.

"Please, do." He offered her his arm and she gladly took it. From this distance he could smell her perfume. The smell was just as exotic as her eyes, he just couldn't place it. Nohrian, perhaps?

They walked around the district, going to places Sumeragi had been to a dozens of times. But she made each building sound like it was the Hoshidian palace itself, or better.

Ikona, despite her innocent beauty, had a strong wit about her. Many men during their walk would whistle or throw sensual favors in her direction. She seemed to know these men as customers and each time she had an insult at the ready.

"Ikona! How about you escort _me_ back to my estate? I can show you an even better time than this kid," said an obviously tipsy young man in a group of men who had already found their company for tonight.

Ikona looked him up and down and then glared at the man.

"Why would you ask a woman like me that question knowing full well, based on your reputation with woman and your sorry excuse for clothing, you won't be able to afford it. Are you borrowing from your father-in-law again, Ichiro?"

The men in his party chuckled. A blush filled his cheeks and the man walked away, grumbling.

Sumeragi's heart skipped a beat. A woman with beauty and wit to spare?

He thought he was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's said in the Japanese version of Fates that Sumeragi liked to go to the Red District so decided that that was where he would meet Ikona. 
> 
> Felt like jumping a bit ahead in the story after I was inspired by lightningbug-lane's Ikona on Tumblr. Highly recommend you check it out: http://lightningbug-lane.tumblr.com/post/145113919630/queen-ikona-of-hoshido-this-oft-forgotten-first
> 
> Couldn't think of anything really "witty" for Ikona to say because I'm not a witty person myself but you guys hopefully got the gist. Also I don't know what color Takumi's eyes are, I think it's medium vermilion, but then I doubt if it looks the same. So just described his mother's eyes as a mixture of brown and orange, cuz that's what they look like to me. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thanks for the kudos guys helps build some motivation to keep writing. Stay tuned for Katerina next! ;)


	12. Blushing Brides Part 2 - Katerina

Garon and Gunter walked into the tavern as the midnight moon glowed above. Garon sat at the bar searching for the "great beauty" that Gunter had told him came to this exact tavern ever so often.

The bartender noticed the young prince and his fellow companion and did a slight bow to them both before serving their drinks.

They sat for an hour catching up with small talk while waiting for her.

Finally, when Gunter was about to call their night unsuccessful, a group of women, loud and obviously tipsy, walked into the tavern.

The first was an older woman in silver armor and with a head full of wavy black hair and streaks of gray. She didn't look uncomely but she couldn't possibly be this "great beauty" Gunter had spoken off.

The second was a young girl in similar looking armor as the old woman but smaller, more rendered to her size. She had dark green hair and shared the old woman's light brown eyes. In fact, she shared much with woman. She had the same face shape, cheek bones, and even her build was similar. Was she her daughter perhaps? Garon could see the resemblance but stopped caring when he confirmed she was not the "great beauty". Gunter had said that she was about his age. This woman looked no older than 18. A big five-year difference. To him she was just a baby.

The third and final woman fit the description. Her hair was sandy blonde, like Garon's, and rested against her sender waist. Her eyes were the dark shade of purple shared amongst most Nohrian nobility. Her armor was black with dents and scratches on its surface from battle.

"There she is," said Gunter.

Her? _This_ was the "great beauty" he had spoken of? She wasn't ugly, she had great deal of beauty to her actually, but it was something he had seen a million times over.

"She looks like any other noble soldier. What exactly makes her so special?"

Gunter raised his glass to his lips.

"Wait till she starts to drink a bit more. Then you'll see some beauty."

Garon raised an eyebrow. "She isn't going unveil herself, is she?" Garon was admittedly a bit of a lady's man and enjoyed their company in return. He wasn't, however one to watch woman strip themselves of their clothing for other's pleasure like his older brother. He didn't like it the first time he went to the red-light district, he wouldn't like it tonight.

"Maybe a bit of her armor, other than that, no.” Gunter waved at him dismissively. “You'll see what I mean." The men watched the women as they took their seats not too far from them.

Giggling, the older woman ordered their drinks while the other two struggled to compose themselves.

"Katerina, please! You're embarrassing me in front of Mother!" said the green haired girl as she playfully punched the blonde, supposedly Katerina, in the shoulder.

The old woman responded before Katerina could. "Oh, don't be so shy. I want to hear everything right from the beginning. How you and he met, the first time you two went out, the first time you two…" Her voiced lowered to a whisper as she moved her head toward the center of the group.

Katerina and the older woman burst into fits of laughter, while the green haired girl covered her face in embarrassment. Garon noticed a tiny diamond ring on her finger.

"Mother, no! It's too embarrassing! Let's speak of something else, I beg you!"

“Well, _sure_ , unless Katerina has any particularly _interesting_ stories.”

Katerina mischievously looked away, bringing her glass of wine to her lips. The woman and her daughter continued the conversion as she giggled in between gulps. Before anyone knew it, she had drunk the whole cup at once. She hiccupped and the instant she sat her cup back down on the table, she stole the younger girl's glass, drinking that cup as well.

Garon's jaw dropped. Never had he ever seen someone drink wine so fast in his life. (This isn’t any heavily watered wine, mind you. This is tavern wine. The strong stuff.)  He watched in astonishment as she asked one of the waitresses for even more wine.

"See what I mean?" Gunter's smile widened.

"How many do you think she can handle?"

"I saw her chug 4 glasses and walk out still tipsy."

Garon looked back to him in disbelief, but when Gunter nodded his head, Garon nodded his head in dumbfounded agreement.

~

Finally, after her 6th glass of wine (and whatever else she may have consumed before she entered the tavern), Katerina was drunk. She had stripped away her armor and only wore her white blouse (which was a bit unbuttoned, revealing the top of her breast) and brown pants.

The old woman, who Garon now knew was called Dorla and her daughter, Lily, were only on their second glass and were noticeably drunk as well. They obviously couldn't handle the alcohol.

After glass 5, Katerina had spilled the beans to Dorla about Lily and her now fiancé's relationship. He was a low-born villager and Lily: a noblewoman. It would have been a forbidden romance if her parents weren't so understanding.

Out of nowhere, they began to sing Nohrian folklore songs of the ancient Dusk Dragon. Katerina sung the loudest and knew every word while the other two stumbled. They were true drunk Nohrian soldiers through and through. Their slurred voices and laughs rang throughout the tavern.

But soon, Lily was fast asleep on the table, and Dorla was looking a bit sleepy herself. But not Katerina. She was ready to keep the party going. She looked around the tavern and found an excellent partner to share the night with.

She walked over, though for someone drunk, casually as if she had known him her whole life and sat down.

"Care to share a drink, your highness?" she asked.

Garon brought his beer to his lips. He wasn't interested today.

"Not really, no," he said, putting his glass down.

Katerina slowly slid the glass out of his hand towards her and took a sip. “Beer. Nice choice.”

Annoyed, Garon slid the glass back towards him.

She swiped away a bit of her hair from her face and began to just stare at him, in a pout.

"What's wrong, Garon?" she pouted. Placing a hand on her chin and leaning in close, acting as if she was concerned.

"Yeah, what _is_ wrong? You seemed... distracted on the field today, " said Gunter.

He shrugged. Since Gunter asked, he guessed he would answer the question.

"I'm just not in a birthday mood." Without his brother to share it with him, the day felt meaningless.

The bartender placed a glass of beer in front of Katerina and winked at her as he walked away.

"On the house, milady," he said.

She raised her glass to him and whipped her head around to Garon.

"It's your birthday, you say?! Well, you're going to need more beer than that!"

She raised her glass again to the bartender.

"Bring another glass, my good man!"

“ _How_ are you able to hold so much liquor?!” said Gunter.

“An old family secret. I could drink maybe... 3 more glasses and still be as good as I am now.” Katerina give a smirk to Gunter.

The bartender placed a full glass of beer in front of Garon but didn’t walk away. Prompting Katerina to bring her glass to her lips, yet to take a sip. She eyed Garon, the glass in front of him, and then him again.

Was this an initiation for a birthday challenge? There was no way a prince of Nohr was going to back down from challenge, even as silly as this one.

Garon quickly picked up the glass and began chugging the beer, Katerina doing the same. Gunter cheered him on, while the bartender cheered for Katerina, both watching intently with goofy smiles on their faces. The sticky liquid began to slide down his neck, but he fought the urge to wipe it off.

Then glass hit the bar countertop. And it wasn’t his.

The bartender clapped for his blonde champion. She could have rubbed it in his face but instead was in a fit of giggles. A slight blush on her cheeks, probably because of her flushed drunken state.

Garon without any warning felt a warm blush on his cheeks, too. Not out of embarrassment (OK maybe a little) but out of awe.

The way she held her glass and sat next to him, the crown prince of Nohr, without a care in the world made her look... oddly more beautiful.

 _"Wait ‘til she starts drinking... You'll see what I mean,"_ Gunter had said. He saw it now.

She was bubbly, but proud. Having the aura of a courteous lady but drunk and spoke like a true soldier.

Garon thought, if only for a moment, he was love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely _living_ for lightningbug-lane's Tumblr blogs, they are honestly just the best thing my fanfiction self has ever laid eyes upon. OK so, not only did this person make a Ikona and Katerina drawing, but they also made a drawing of Azura's dad: King Cadros, Leon and Camilla's mothers: Theodora and Ione, Saizo and Kaze's mom: Kameko, and some OC Nohrian royalty kids: Prince Cecil and Asher.
> 
> This Tumblr is literally all I need in life to be happy right now.  
> Check out their Katerina and "Ask the Mothers of Fates" blog ---- >
> 
> http://lightningbug-lane.tumblr.com/post/144015402020/queen-katerina-shield-of-nohr-ive-been-working
> 
> https://concubine-mamas.tumblr.com/
> 
> ~
> 
> Lil' side note:  
> Have yet to play Conquest (cuz ya gurl is penniless FE trash), so I'm replaying Birthright for the 1000th time and my Sakura!Mitama is _killing_ it! She has more strength and magic than both her parents! And Sakura is a higher level witch right now! Like.....????!
> 
> I don't know, thought I'd share that useful bit of information.


	13. Trapped Dragon

When Lilith reached the castle, her father and Pallia were waiting for her return at the gates. As she expected, Pallia stood straight and faced the ground and her father's face was a hollow shell of anger.

This was not going to go well.

“Where in gods’ name did you go?!”

“ _Only tell him when he is calm of mind,_ ” the Sage had said. He was not calm of mind.

“I went to Notre Sagesse. Since you wouldn't let the royal guard take me.”

“If you truly wanted to go so badly you could have asked _after_ you practiced your studies. Why do you feel the need to defy me at the drop of a hat, Lilith? I am not a coldblooded monster out to get you, I am your father.”

“Hmph. Not the father I know, who says he cares about appearances and doing right by his kingdom but throws nobility in dungeons. I had to get away from you for a while, that was all.”

Lilith folded her arms as she spoke her white lie. But the ring on her finger gave her away.

“Where did you get that ring?” Anankos voice was a mix of surprise, anger, and recognition.

_Uh, oh._

“I… Um...,” Lilith panicked, looking down at the metal.

He grabbed her hand the ring was on and ripped it off her finger. It didn’t hurt but she felt terribly violated.

Pallia, who said nothing up until this point, finally spoke up.

“Your majesty, that was rude! You could at least give her a moment to explai-"

“You saw the Rainbow Sage.” Anankos breathed out in disbelief.

Lilith said nothing.

“That bastard…is trying to turn my own daughter against me?!” He held the ring tightly in his hand, cursing it.

“What did he do to you? You're not hurt, are you?” A bit of worry poisoned his expression.

She shook her head.

“But you're different, I can feel it. What did he do?” His eyes searched for some kind change in her appearance but found nothing. Then his eyes went to her neck where metal wrapped around it and ended inside her cloak.

Pulling on it the pendant slipped out from underneath.

Anankos stood there shocked but then yanked the pendant off from around her neck.

She flinched not knowing, since he felt the need to _yank_ jewelry off her, if she should try to snatch it back.

“So, what did he promise you? Information? The secrets of the dragons? A way out?”

“He solved my dragon problem, something you weren't able to do.”

His eyebrows lowered, his eyes sharpened with even more anger but with a hint of…. disappointment?

“And you just gave him the pendant without a second thought? You don't even know what this pendant is! It could have been the most powerful of all artifacts and you could have just handed it to the enemy!”

“But he's not an enemy, is he?”

He just confirmed the Sage wasn't the enemy and that pendant was in fact important. The liar. He was just making himself look a fool by making an even bigger fuss over the matter now.

“He is until we know his intentions. You were way too trusting of him. Just because the books say he was kind, Lilith, doesn't mean they're true.”

“You're right. I am too trusting. I shouldn't have trusted you with running your own kingdom. I wish you would have stayed in your chambers rotting in your own pity party.”

Silence followed.

Anankos’ face softened then harden seconds later.

She hit a soft spot. Should she take it back?

He stormed away to the castle before she got the chance to think anymore of it. With a wave of his hand he signaled the guards to escort Lilith to her room.

* * *

Lilith embraced Pallia with the might of all the hugs in the world.

“I'm so glad you came back!”

“As am I. I heard you had a bit of a ruffle with the king but never had I imagined it was this bad.”

Lilith rolled her eyes.

“He's just upset that I'm right and he’s wrong.”

Her head lowered. “Well, maybe I'm not right all the time. That was kind of dumb, wasn’t it?  I just handed it to him, I didn’t even think about it. He looked so... trusting.”

“Yes, I’m sure he was,” Pallia said, looking unamused.

Lilith gripped her skirt.

“Pallia, I'm really, _really_ sorry for what I did at the ball. I had no control over myself everything just spiraled out of control and-"

Pallia hushed her.

“But didn’t you go to the Rainbow Sage for me? Risked having your father’s trust being completely ripped from you just for me? I can see that you're trying to make things right again, so there's no need to apologize.” She smiled, and they embraced each other with an old familiarity that Lilith never thought she'd missed so much.

* * *

Lilith awoke to the sound of knocking at her chamber door. Pallia stepped in, her face flushed from running around.

“Lilith, get up and get dressed. Your father is leaving for Granviyelle today.”

Granviyelle: Cordoria's homeland.

Lilith sat up in her bed.

“Why? Is it Cordoria?”

Pallia shrugged her shoulders and hurried off to help the other servants set up for the king's departure.

Lilith got dressed in her usual servant clothes and walked out to the castle gates. Some nobility who were invited back to the castle stood there dressed finely to see the king off.

After the maids had finished decorating the entrance and packing the king and his guard's belongings, Anankos stepped out of the castle and mounted his horse.

Lady Floriya and her family dryly wished the king safe travels.

Others followed her lead.

Anankos nodded to them all. When he reached the entrance, Pallia and Princess Lilith waited for him.

No one had called her princess in a while and the title made her feel uneasy.

“May the roads be kind to you, my king,” Pallia bowed.

“Why are you going to Granviyelle?” Lilith asked, genuinely curious if Cordoria had start yet another rebellion after everything she did for her.

Anankos glared down coldly at her.

“It is none of _your_ concern.”

Lilith’s mouth dropped slightly but she didn’t protest.

“Safe travels, father.”

“Thank you, Lilith. But, just so we’re clear, you are to not set a foot outside of the castle since you like to fly around giving random strangers our precise kingdom's artifacts. Do you understand?”

Did he _have_ to say it here? In front of everyone?

“Yes, father,” she said slightly embarrassed.

“No, I don’t think you do. Try walking out the gate.”

Lilith looked at him confused. Anankos slightly jerked his chin towards the gate entrance, ushering her to step towards it.

She cautiously walked towards the gate, and it sent a shiver down her spine. The air felt heavy, the sky looked darker than usual, her back felt as if it were crawling its way out of her trying to get back to the castle.

She yelped, stepping away and tripped. She looked around dazed. All was calm again. Pallia helped her up.

“Are you alright?” Pallia whispered.

Lilith felt her cheeks flush as she glanced back at the confused noble families staring at her.

She nodded. “What in gods' name was that?!”

“A little something I put around the castle to discourage you a bit. In case that doesn't work and you still feel the need to disobey me, the guards have been ordered to restrain you if try to leave. Do you now understand?”

Pallia glared at him and opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it and said nothing.

Was he serious? Restrain her? She wasn’t some wild horse.

“I understand,” she responded, emotionless.

“Good.”

He and his guards rode off the castle grounds, leaving Lilith with a clenched fist and a sour taste in her mouth.

* * *

“That was horrible! He had no right to embarrass you like that!” cried Pallia. She helped fold some of Lilith's laundry.

Lilith had been silent since Anankos’ departure.

He had been cold to her the entire month and embarrassed her in front of nobility in the castle.

There was a rift between them and everyone felt it.

They disagreed on who was right and who was wrong. How to deal with prisoners and who was a prisoner. Visiting on old family “enemy” (that too was still up for debate) didn’t help things either. However, since he was a king that everyone hated, feared, and thus had to respect; she a crown princess that everyone tolerated leagues better than him but still hated nonetheless, _and_ they were parent and child, they somehow had to tolerate each other.

She wished she could leave. Fly away from the gloom and doom of Nohr.

She was trapped, like a wild dragon whose wings had been bent shut and put in a cage. She wished to go back to the days of being her father's mindless pawn. At least then she was happy, powerful, free. Free to soar the skies as they conquered territory after territory.

She gasped, then she remembered something that brought her a tad bit of happiness. 

“Pallia, you still have it, don't you?”

Pallia stopped folding and smirked.

Reaching into her blouse, she revealed a metal chain that was wrapped around her neck. At the end of the chain was a small purple accented diamond ring. Princess Diana's ring, the only ring to survive the genocide of her room.

Lilith's face turned from dread to a childlike glee.

Pallia handed the metal to her and Lilith took it anxiously.

“Why are you so obsessed with that girl anyway? I heard she was spoiled brat,” Pallia said.

“I don't know. I just felt like she knew me even if for a quick second.”

“Knew you? Did you meet her before the castle was taken or…?” Pallia asked cautiously. She knew Lilith didn't like to go into the details of the conquest. They were special memories to her.

“No, but she- before I killed her, she was so….”

Lilith paused trying to find the words to describe the deceased girl.

“Brave? Even when she _knew_ we were going to kill her family she still fought me like a true soldier. There was no hope in her eyes just…. I don't know. It was as if she was trying to tell me something.”

She remembered Diana standing tall and proud in front of the Hall of Heirs holding her family’s legendary axe that was nearly twice it's welders size: the Bölverk. Hopeless eyes, purple waves of hair, and a ripped gown as her armor.

“Lilith?”

Pallia reached for her and she realized she was gripping the ring in her hands tightly, too tightly. Her vision turned into a swirled blur. Was she crying?

“I...I…” She was at a lost for words. Memories of their fight flashed in her mind. Diana swung the Bölverk effortlessly with precision. Her purple eyes weren't particularly determined with anger or pride, sadness, or pity. No, Lilith knew all those well. What then? What was she trying to say? Lilith didn't understand her.

Even more tears glided down her cheeks.

“I… I’m sorry?” Her voice cracked, sounding just as baffled as she felt. Was she apologizing to Pallia or Diana? She didn't know anymore.

She slid down to her knees at the side of the bed. Lilith began to sob uncontrollably; her eyes were wide in a confused daze and her breathing was heavy as she tried to calm herself.

She didn’t, she _couldn't_ understand why she was crying. She had thought about the fight with Diana numerous times, but she never felt sad or unhappy about it, at least not enough to cry over. Then why was she…?

Pallia was quickly to her side, rubbing her back trying to comfort the sobbing girl.

Lilith tried to wave her away but as soon as one of her hands let go of the ring it began to tremble profusely. She clasped her hands back together and prayed. Prayed that this horrible moment would pass quickly and that she wouldn’t damage the precious ring in her fit.


	14. Hopeless Fight

Diana stood there, Bölverk in hand. Lilith stood across from her, bucket in hand.

Diana looked about 16, close to Lilith’s age. Though while Lilith wore her old servants clothes as “armor”, Diana wore a long purple sleeping gown. It seemed that she had heard the castle being attacked as she and her siblings slept and rushed immediately to the entrance of the hall with her axe.

To anyone else the two of them might have looked foolish, but Lilith obviously didn’t care what she looked like and found that her opponent thought the same. Diana looked quite brave in her eyes, an eldest sister rushing to protect her siblings.

“You are Lilith, I presume?” she said affirmatively.

Lilith smiled. Pride filled her. The conquest of Hoshido had made Anankos and Lilith’s names known and struck fear into all.

“I am,” she said proudly. She splashed the bucket of water she had in her hands onto the floor and dropped it. Drawing suspicion from the purple haired girl, she lowered her body in anticipation for attack.

Lilith crutched down to wave a hand above a puddle in front of her as she readied her magic.

Out of the large water puddles on the hallway floor, soldiers of all types emerged. A ninja, a great master, a sky knight and her stead and many more. All fallen soldiers of Hoshido. Their aura dawned a purple mist and was coated in invisibility. During some moments Lilith herself, with her dragon eyes, couldn't see them.

At her command, they lunged toward the Nohrian princess. The great master fell first, seeing as he had a lance. Even without the bonus of going against the lance user, she swung her axe effortlessly with precision.

This girl had great skill with this legendary axe, she was a Nohrian royal after all. They lived for the pride of battle, but Lilith hadn’t expected her to be _this_ skilled.

_Time to change tactics._

Lilith paired herself with the ninja to guarantee that with her presence alone, he’d hit his attack. The pairing seemed to intimidate Diana enough for her to lose concentration, even if it was only for a second. Her and her father had that effect on people around them.

The ninja threw a shuriken her way and Diana parried.

Success.

This was probably the first time she had ever seen a ninja but, as princess, surely she had learned about them. The poor girl had forgotten not to meet a ninja’s shuriken. Ever. This would be her undoing.

Lilith could feel her own skin crawl as the poison ran through Diana's veins and sapped her of her strength.

She sucked in air through her teeth and swung her axe trying to cut the ninja in half. She missed, and the ninja retreated behind Lilith.

The pegasus knight and a priestess attacked her next. Two arrows were shot at her and each one she parried.

Lilith could forgive her for not knowing of this yumi and that it too had to be treated as any other shuriken.

In the hands of the priestess was a special yumi that further lowered her defenses and ability to concentrate. So, when the pegasus knight attacked her with a lance, which is a foolish thing to do towards an axe wielder (let alone an axe wielding _Nohrian_ princess) the lance hit the princess as she was unable to dodge the attack.

Diana winced slightly and jumped away from the knight, putting distance between the two of them. Lilith watched with amusement as she held the side of her bloody abdomen for a moment before swinging her axe but missed her first attack. Diana’s second attack, however, perfectly struck down the pegasus knight and her mount. Next, she set her axe towards the priestess. She shot arrow after arrow trying to stop her before she got too close but missed every time. She struck the priestess down as well.

 _Now she's learning,_ thought Lilith.

Lilith liked this girl, she was making this conquest exciting. Compared to Valla, Hoshido fell too easily for her taste. Now, it was time to have fun.

Every soldier that surrounded Diana after that missed their attack. Diana, now realizing Lilith was playing dirty and every weapon seemed to have a trick to them, didn't take anymore hits.

She struck all of them down but not without effort. By the end of it she was bent down on one knee barely clinging to her axe for support. Her abdomen was bleeding even more now but she was so tired she refused to apply pressure to it, even acknowledge it.

“So, these are the mysterious flamed soldiers of your army,” she mumbled between pants. “I have to say I'm not impressed.” She raised herself up. Stabbing the point of the axe into the floor and she put a hand on her hip.

Flamed? Lilith had always thought of their auras as mists. But that wasn't the topic at hand.

“Confident one, aren't you? Too bad your older brother wasn't as such. He nearly soiled himself when he realized he was no match for me.”

Diana's eyes lost their light as she looked at Lilith.

“You... killed my brother?” Diana asked in disbelief.

Lilith smiled.

“I thought the crown prince, great wieldier of the Brynhildr, would be a challenge but your proving to be much more capable in a fight.”

“Impossible…,” Diana whispered in between slight pants.

Lilith reached into her satchel and threw a purple tome at the princess’ feet. She knew the blood on it wasn’t Lilith’s.

“I like you, princess Diana, so I'll tell you what: If you drop your weapon and swear fealty to King Anankos, I'll let you live.” Lilith wondered if she would catch the sarcasm in her voice.

“And my family?”

“Them, too.” Lilith's grin tightened as Diana's frown lowered.

_Ah, she is smart after all._

Of course, she and her siblings weren't allowed to live. They would be a living reason for nobility to start a rebellion against them after the conquest. Even their value as hostages were close to nothing.

Lilith's grin disappeared.

_What the…?_

Diana's whole demeanor changed. She straightened her shoulders, proud and tall. Her eyes lacked any hope now, her hair falling in lifeless waves down to her waist, and her gown was shredded and soaked in blood.

Diana looked at her and said nothing.

Lilith froze, confused. Diana wasn't in her battle stance anymore, she only stood. As if she was trying to prove a point.

They stood in silence for several moments. Lilith trying to decipher Diana's demeanor. Her eyes told it all. Was that pity she saw? No, she knew pity, that was not it. Hopeless anger? No. Wondering pride? No. Sadness? No.

_What is she trying to say?_

Lilith didn’t have any more time to ponder over it before Diana closed her eyes, shook her head and sighed. She took the Bölverk into both hands and lunged at her.

* * *

Diana laid clutching her chest, gasping for breaths at Lilith's feet. Blood flowed towards the tip of her boots.

Was she daft? She didn't even _try_ to beg for the mercy of her siblings to be spared. She didn't even try to fight with any passion or anger to it.

She just stood there. Waiting patiently for Lilith to understand what she was saying with her body and not her words.

Was it pride hindering her from using those words? Yes, it must have been a matter of pride. Right? But what was she trying to say? What? What? What?!

The Nohrian princess’ eyes were clasped shut in pain now, so her message was lost to Lilith.

Lilith thought she was going to go mad. She opened her mouth to say something, anything to get her to look at her again, but her father's sword pierced Diana's heart and she finally stopped breathing.

Lilith jolted.

“You alright?” Anankos removed his sword from Diana’s chest.

“I-I'm fine,” she said hastily. Lilith grabbed the Bölverk out of the dead girl’s hands and handed it to him. Slipping something shiny into her back pocket.

“Well done. Now let's say hello to her siblings, shall we?”

Anankos opened the door to the Hall of Heirs and the slaughter began.

They were a brave bunch. The older ones fought with sword, knife, and bow. While the younger ones fought with weak magic. The middle child, Prince Clay, a purple haired boy with the king's brown eyes, fought with the legendary Siegfried. He proved to put up more of a fight than his father, step-mother, eldest sister and brother combined.

But like his other siblings, he too fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For whose wondering what she looks like, imagine Diana as a plumper Camilla.


	15. The Forgotten Prince's Reminiscence

I’ve _only met with King Baron a handful of times. He was a busy man and left most of the kingdom’s day to day affairs to his wife, Queen Anastasia, and Prince Zendel. From what I could tell, Zendel and his step-mother got along quite well. Despite her low birth and having no magic lineage, she was a gifted mage. She had fit right in with the noblemen at the castle and got along well with her step-children. Though, I must agree with Zendel and say that most of his siblings were incredibly spoiled. King Baron took the death of his first wife, Queen Denise, very hard. He doted on all his children to fill a hole in his heart that everyone knew was there. This was especially so for Princess Diana and Amethyst, who looked like exact copies of their mother with their purple hair and eyes._

_Zendel looked like his father through and through. They had the same jaw, face, sandy-blonde hair, and brown eyes. Probably a reason why he wasn’t babied. All the other children looked like their mothers in some way or another._

_Zendel had inherited the Brynhildr but he was better at sword play than magic in my opinion. He should have used it in his last battle instead of letting pride blind him by using the Brynhildr. ~~If he had killed that dragon girl before she reached the Hall of Heirs, Diana and the others would still be~~ \- But it doesn't matter now. ~~~~_

_His younger sister, Diana, had lighter purple hair than her mother and the rest of their siblings and was the King's obvious second favorite. She wielded the Bölverk and was thus a feared, loyal axe fighter. But she was spoiled beyond belief. She was given everything she ever wished for. Her whole room was lined with thousands of purple dresses, shinning diamonds, and Nohr’s finest wine._

_I trained with her every once-in-a-while and she was the most stubborn of all her siblings. I guess that made her a better soldier. Multiple times during training I had gained the upper hand. There was little room for her to win but still she refused to even entertain the thought of yielding. Somehow, every time, the odds would switch to her favor and_ I _was the one forced to yield. Zendel and I never won a match against her. We found the fact infuriating._

_Their younger siblings, Princess Amethyst and her younger twin brother, Asher, looked like their mother. They shared her eyes and face but Asher had Baron’s hair. Amethyst was a goofy and witty girl and Ashter a quiet and smart boy. They were complete opposites but one thing that united them was their love to hunt. It's all they would ever talk about when I was around. Both siblings had inherited their maternal grandmother's hunting gear. Amethyst wielded her grandmother's hunting bow and Asher, her knife._

_I had heard from Mother that Amethyst lodged an arrow in the dragon girl's shoulder right before she died and Asher killed himself with his knife to spite the dragon usurper. I heard the blue haired freak was livid for days because of this. I hadn't spoken to Asher much during my visits, but for that fact alone, I believe the boy truly was smart._

_The middle child, Prince Clay, was the King's favorite and I could see why. He was everything of his mother and father combined. He had her purple hair and his brown eyes. Queen Denise, before she had died giving birth to him, was known for her immense strength, which had passed on to her children, especially Clay. He refused to be cuddled or pampered like his siblings and took up the sword at an early age. By the time he was 12 he had even bested Diana once in training. Diana of course being taller, bigger, and even more stubborn, never again lost a match against him. But he, of all people, made Diana yield! I wished I was present for that match to see Diana’s face._

_Clay always kept up with his studies, though he hated reading, and wasn’t afraid to use his knowledge to correct someone or put them in their place. Even I, being 2 years his senior, was intimidated by the 14 year old prince. I was careful not to speak of anything I wasn't 100 percent sure of in his presence or risked getting a stern lecture._

_Clay was_ _strong, stubborn, smart, and outspoken. It was for these attributes that he inherited the legendary Siegfried. I had hoped to be the one to wield the sacred weapon one day, but I wasn't a bit resentful towards Clay when he picked up the weapon and the dark energy sizzled through the blade. The Siegfried was meant for him._

_I had heard he gave the most resistance during the slaughter of the Nohrian siblings. Clay was the best soldier Nohr had to offer. If he couldn't stop them, then no one could have._

_~_

_Queen Anastasia was a matter of suspicion when she was brought to court one day. Not yet three months after the death of Queen Denise, she was announced as the King's fiancée._

_She proved herself a capable queen as she was a temperamental and stubborn woman to strangers of the court but a friendly and loving mother to King Baron's children. I remember her cold grey eyes questioning me before she took one good look at my eyes and hair and knew I was family. Her entire face lit up with excitement and she embraced me like I was her own child. Her sunny-blond hair engulfed me and smelled of perfume and sugar. Truly, she was a lovely woman. She stayed by her husband's side until the very end. I will miss her most of all._

_Princess Holly was the first of Baron's children to be born from Anastasia. She was had an uncanny resemblance to her mother, even wielded a variety of the same dark magic like her. She was a sweet girl to me, but I believe she may have fancied me a bit more than just a cousin would, and alas, like her siblings, was terribly spoiled._

_She was found mercifully poisoned by her handmaiden when the dragon came to claim her life._

_Prince Westel was a bookish price and unfortunately was a skinny little thing. He looked like his father but didn't inherit any of his strength or his mother's magic. Zendel saw much of himself in his little brother, not just in looks. They were close, those two, and Westel was even studying to become a tactician for Zendel’s army once he became king one day._

_He was found trying to escape the castle through the underground passage ways, the dragon and his monsters made sure he didn't leave the passage alive._

_Princess Rosetta was a quiet girl and like the others, spoiled and lazy. Her desire for learning magic, however, was unparalleled. A Mjolnir tome was always seen in her tiny hands and was ready to train with it at any given moment. She kept her sandy hair braided and had temperamental eyes like her mother. Spoiled as she may have been she was mature for her age. She understood that the court world wasn't as glamorous as it seemed. A fact she liked to remind her older siblings of often._

_Princess Anastasia was only an infant when the dragons came. I never got the chance to meet her. Mother never spoke of how she and Rosetta died but I reckon they had no trouble killing Rosetta and smothered Anastasia in her crib. It wouldn't be beneath them._

~

_I find it infuriating that everyone here refuses to talk about the previous royal members. Prince Clay was one of the finest soldiers I ever had the pleasure of meeting. To think that his legacy would forever be silenced by those blue haired lizards makes me sick!_

_Mother scolded me harshly when I tried to relay any of my distaste towards them to her, even though she openly expresses her displeasure towards the “princess" each time she meets her! The hypocrisy!_

_But it doesn't matter now, I'm going to do what mother's rebels couldn't. I'm going to take back what was rightfully ours. I will rally them. I will lead them. And the Nohrian lineage will continue._

_I may be proud but I'm not foolish. These are dragons, they won't be easy to take down. In case I don’t make it, I want everyone to know my knowledge of this great family. Though I was not one of them they treated me like family each time I came to visit. Their kindness and strength will not be forgotten. I will not let it be forgotten._

_May they forever rest in peace._

\- Warren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 10 months, now ladies and gentlemen is where the plot thickens. ~
> 
> So excited to continue writing!
> 
> Also I changed my username to sparkthoughts because spark means "a trace of a specified quality or intense feeling", and thought means "the action or process of thinking".
> 
> Those two words describe how most of the stories in my head come to be perfectly.


	16. Maddening Memories

Diana stood, Bölverk in hand. Lilith stood across from her, bucket in hand.

Diana looked about 18, close to Lilith's age. While Lilith wore her old servant's clothes as "armor", Diana wore a long purple sleeping gown.

The two of them looked utterly foolish.

Diana wished she were in her normal black armor and Lilith wished armor hadn't restrained her magic so much.

"You are Lilith, I presume?" Diana said affirmatively. And annoyed.

Lilith frowned. Shame filled her.

"I am," she said as she daringly looked back at Diana. She stood anticipating Lilith to attack but her stance wasn't normal. Her stance was something of a joke, as if Lilith wasn't worthy enough for her to take seriously.

Lilith gripped the handle of the bucket and looked down at her sorry excuse of a face through the murky water. Her mother's face.

"Well? Are you going to fight me or not?" said Diana, even more annoyed.

Lilith didn't move.

"Fine. Where's your big, bad father then? Surely, he will give me a fight worthy of my axe. Or will he not come because he thinks _you_ can kill me?" Diana looked Lilith's pale frame over and chuckled. "He actually sent his dragon spawn to fight me?! A girl whose dragon form resembles an over grown fish?! A girl with a little bucket and some water? Oh, please!" With a sigh, she took the Bölverk into both hands and lunged at Lilith. Lilith quickly threw the bucket of water on the floor and started summoning her soldiers.

But it was too late.

The point of Diana's axe pierced the top of Lilith's chest, barely missing her heart, and she was knocked hard onto the floor with a great thud. Diana placed a foot on Lilith's breast and yanked the weapon out of her.

Lilith's world spun around and around until Diana's face came into view. Lilith tried to focus on it but the pain in her chest made it hard to breath. She clutched her gushing wound, gasping for breath. Blood flowed towards the tips of Diana's toes. Somehow in the squinted daze Lilith could see Diana smiling down at her, feeding off her pain.

Then someone else came into view and in their hand was something shiny. A sword. It's wielder: Prince Zendel.

Zendel was finally using his sword. He was going to kill her and all of it would end. The fact would have given her a small comfort but she could tell he wouldn't kill her quickly. No, he was glaring at her  _too_ intently. He was going to go slow. He was going to hear her scream.

Lilith franticly began to call for her father in her mind but Zendel laughed as he dangled a bloody blue cloak above her. Anankos wasn't going to save her this time.

A ringing in her ears began as Diana pinned down her arms and Zendel straddled her hips. Zendel slowly lowered the blade over her stomach, grinning at her hopeless struggle to free herself. The ringing grew louder as he pushed the blade deeper and deeper into her abdomen. Lilith couldn't hear her own screams anymore.

* * *

 Lilith's vision slowly came to her and the ringing began to fade. She looked around in a daze and found Pallia hovering over her. A leather strap was in her mouth.

"Lilith, can you hear me?" Pallia asked, her voice sounded distant and soft.

"Blink twice if you can hear me." She blinked twice.

Pallia gave a sigh of relief. "I'm going to take out the leather strap but when I do _don't_ get up. You fainted last time you got up too fast. Do you remember any of that?" Lilith slowly shook her head.

Pallia's shoulder's slumped but her worried face didn't waver. She removed the leather from Lilith's mouth and helped her sit up in the bed.

"Slowly, Lilith, slowly," instructed Pallia.

Her head felt light, her mind in a hazy daze and there was still a slight ringing in her ears. But she sat up in the bed eventually.

"I'm going to feed you your dinner. Will at least try to chew it this time?"

Lilith's head turned to the dish of bread and cheese on her desk. Bread and cheese was Princess Holly's last meal.

* * *

 The dish of food was scattered about the floor when she walked in. Collapsed next to it at the foot of the bed was Holly, white foam coming out her little mouth. Her handmaiden, weeping and crouched alongside her dead princess, shouted curses at her. Lilith took the princess' tome off the floor and shot a burst of dark energy at the-

* * *

 "Lilith!" Pallia snapped a finger in front of her face. Lilith stared at her, dazed. She was chewing on a tiny piece of bread. When had she started eating?

"Please, Lilith, stay with me. If you have another fit before your father can get here, I don't know if Estera and I can retrain you like that again."

Fit? Ah, yes. She remembered now. She had been having nightmares. Half-conscious nightmares.

Pallia had been with her for the past four days. Watching over her when she fainted, rubbing her back when she wept, feeding her (which was a lost cause as she threw up almost everything she actually accepted), and making sure she didn't hurt herself in her fits.

Pallia was the bestest friend Lilith could have asked for but she was too caring for her own good.

She was getting even less sleep then Lilith was, and with the short naps between constant nightmares and weeping, it wasn't much. She only ate to keep up her own strength but no more than that. Lilith had been trying to push her into caring for herself but she refused to leave her side.

"Estera can do this," said Lilith. She genuinely wished Pallia would leave, not just for the sake of her friend's health but Lilith had found some slight comfort in the fact that her own mind was seeking justice for the royal families’ deaths. This comfort usually turned into mind numbness that helped ease the shift of being half-conscious through her nightmares.

Pallia's face softened but her voice hardened. "No, we've been over this. I'm _not_ leaving." She got up from the bed and placed the dish tray back onto the desk. Sitting down at the chair in front of it, Pallia buried her face into her hands.

"If I had known that stupid ring would have triggered all this, I would have never given it to you."

A ring? Diana's ring. Diana. She was so pretty when she died.

* * *

Purple waves of blood-soaked hair, rose lips, and her eyes were closed in complete serenity. She looked like a fallen angel. An angel whose wings had been ripped out of her beautiful back.

* * *

Pallia crouched down in front of Lilith and took her hands.

“Tell me about the conquest. _Please?_  Maybe it will help with the nightmares,” Pallia pleaded.

Lilith shook her head, regretting it as soon as her world began to spin.

“You can't keep hanging onto those memories. You lied, to me, the others and yourself. They aren't 'special'. Lilith, they're _maddening_.”

_Huh?_

“They're obviously torturing you. They're the reason why you've been fainting, _not_ the regency."

* * *

Lilith found this bit of information alarming yet useful, but now she was too busy smothering an infant in her crib. Her brown eyes grew wide as Lilith placed her hand over her mouth and pinched her nose. Not long after she stopped squirming. Lilith ran a hand through the little girl's long sunny hair. Anastasia would have hair as long as her mother's when she got older. _If_ she had gotten older.

* * *

"Please, talk to me." Once again snapped out of her daze, Lilith stared at Pallia. She had taken her out of two good nightmares. Actual _good_ nightmares. But didn't that make them dreams? None of the royal family was trying to kill her. Diana and Anastasia just laid there, as things to be admired.

Admired? She was admiring dead people? _Good_ nightmares?! By the gods, what was she thinking?

Pallia was right. These memories were maddening, trapping her. But she allowed them to, and thus, Lilith was trapping Pallia in here with her.

It was time for Pallia to leave.

"Please leave." She wanted her voice to sound threatening but it came out as a hoarse whisper. Her throat felt drier and drier the more she thought about it.

"I won't let you push me away. You're falling down the same hole your father was in for two whole years. Is this what you want? A life of sorrow and regret and death?!"

Sorrow? But Lilith wasn't sad. She hadn't felt sad since her mother died. Regret she did feel however, and death was the only thing she knew was true anymore.

A knock on the door sounded. A maid who was helping take care of Lilith announced herself and stepped in. Maid Estera stopped waiting for an answer to her knocks after the second fit.

"Is everything alright?"

"No," said both girls in frustrated unison.

"It's obvious she isn't sleeping or eating, but she won't leave," said Lilith daring a glare at Pallia.

Pallia, in response, removed her hands from Lilith's, stood up, and crossed her arms. 

"You're doing no better! And besides, this is my job!" Pallia snapped back.

Estera stepped into the middle of them, a wall separating Lilith from Pallia. Lilith smiled. She already knew whose side Estera was on.

"Miss Pallia, I understand you care much for the princess but, and I mean no offense when I say this, I don’t believe you've looked in a mirror recently."

Pallia's mouth hung wide. A small chuckle escaped Lilith's lips.

"How dare you-"

"I mean..." Estera interrupted. "You've been wearing the same outfit for two days. And from the smell, I can assume you haven't bathed either?"

Pallia's face turned red as she puffed out her cheeks. "Why should my appearance matter when the princess is sick? We're the only ones who know about it and you're worried about me smelling bad?! You're both worrying about the wrong things here!"

"Well..." Estera started again. Pallia glared at her, daring her to insult her again.

"The princess _is_ sick and your hygiene could affect her more than you know. What if your lack of hygiene makes her even sicker? What if your lack of sleep causes you make unwise decisions? I think the condition of the princess' caretaker _is_ something to worry about. You wouldn't want a sickly doctor caring for sickly patients, would you?"

Pallia opened her mouth to say something else. From the look of it, Lilith could tell she was going to scold the younger maid, but instead she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The redness in her face faded a little.

Estera took the opportunity to add more fuel to the fire. "Might I suggest a hot bath, a night's rest, a meal and perhaps a walk in the castle gardens to calm your mind? By then I'm sure you will be in the best of shape to care for Lady Lilith again."

Pallia looked to Lilith, Estera and to Lilith again. Lilith pleaded with her eyes for leave. Estera, not reading the mood, again added: "While you're away I shall take good care of her. I had to care for a grandmother who suffered from something like this. I know everything there is to it."

Pallia threw up her hands. "Alright, I get it!" She held up a finger. "One night and then I'm coming right back here. Understood?" Lilith gave her a shocked smile. Strange, she thought Pallia would have given more resistance than that. She guessed Estera's presence brought something new to the argument. "Understood."

She packed up her things and Estera walked her out as Pallia gave her a list of instructions. Lilith zoned out only for a moment, but came back to herself right in time to hear the last instruction.

"When she gets into one of her fits, make sure she doesn't bite her tongue."

A numbness grew in her chest. She remembered that nightmare clearly. It was the only time she thought to kill herself before Zendel and Diana started any of their twisted games. She woke up with a ringing in her ears and Pallia and Estera rushing to deflate her swollen tongue. Since then, Estera has helped Pallia with Lilith and Lilith stopped thinking of suicide as an option to escape her torments.

"Of course, it is noted," said Estera.

Estera, from what Lilith knew of her when she showed up a couple months ago, was a nice girl. She usually was on Lilith's side for most things and genuinely cared about the well being of others. Though she was horrible at reading the mood in a room, she was pleasant to be around. Lilith hated having to push her out, too.

The moment Pallia stepped out the door, Lilith pushed Estera from behind out the doorway. She yelped at the surprise push and tripped down to the floor. Luckily she caught herself with her hands instead of her face. Seeing that she was okay, Lilith quickly locked the door shut. Pounding on the wooden frame started and she heard the rustling of keys.

Lilith panicked and from it came a strange light in her hands. A bundle of bubbles and light flowed and floated from her clenched fist.

“Go away!”

She flung up her hands and the light flew from her hands and onto the door. A coating of sparkling water covered the frame. She had forgotten what it felt like to use dragon magic. Usually it terrified her as she couldn't control it, but now she found it to be completely liberating.

The pounding on the door ceased and was replaced with distant hisses.

The water coating the door looked harmless but the few bubbles that floated from it and popped on Pallia and Estera's skin made it feel as if they were on fire. Both girls jumped back from the door.

"Lilith, please, open up!" Pallia cried. She reached for the door's handle.

"If you try to open this door, you are going to feel as if a thousand eels are stinging you at once,” Lilith warned from the other side.

"Just go away!”

“No-" Estera patted Pallia's shoulder.

“There's nothing we can do now. We'll have to wait for the King's return.”

“As if he's been a big help as of late. He'll make the situation worse!”

Pallia shook her shoulder away from her.

“Have a bit of faith will ya? Besides what I heard was a direct order coming from the princess. Will you not respect her wishes?”

Estera began to walk away but stopped and turned to face a conflicted Pallia.

“Are you coming, Miss Pallia?”

Lilith heard footsteps fade away beyond the door. With a painful sigh of relief, a slight ringing began in her ears. The only warning that a _real_ nightmare was about to begin.

She quickly grabbed the strip of leather on her bed, put her hair in a ponytail and began to weep. But there wasn't enough time to cry.

Lilith pushed her back against the door and slide down it. The ringing increased more and more and soon she couldn't hear herself think.

Sitting on the floor, with a leather strap in her mouth, she leaned her head back into the door and let the ringing take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Lilith ever come to terms with her memories? How will Anankos react to his daughter's downfall? Will they make up? What is he doing in Grainviyelle? Stay tuned to find out! ;)  
> (Also: this was a bitch to edit hope you enjoyed) ~


	17. Damnable Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith takes control of her nightmares.

The Nohrian castle had turned into a labyrinth of long, dimly lit hallways. The ringing in Lilith's ears was her only company as she ran from one hall to the next. What was she running from? She didn't dare look back to find out. 

As the ringing ceased, Lilith slowed down to a stop. She leaned a hand onto the wall and another on her thigh to catch her breath. When she looked up, a paralyzed face came in view: Prince Zendel's face. Prince Zendel’s pants seemed to sync with Lilith’s own. His face was twisted in pain. Why, thought Lilith. Lilith soon noticed she had a sword in her hands, Zendel's sword, and it pierced the center of his abdomen. Removing the large sword, the prince collapsed at her feet.

Though no longer conscious, it was obvious he was still in pain. Unlike his sister's panting as she died, he took deep, strained breaths. They became even more strenuous when he started coughing up blood.

Lilith didn't know why, but she couldn't move. When he saw Zendel coughing up blood, Anankos came up from behind her, quickly grabbed Lilith's hand and tried to lead her to the room at the end of the hall: the throne room. The throne room where King Baron and Queen Anastasia were waiting for them.

But she didn't move. She couldn't move. Her father pulled again but there she stood, watching the dying prince. Each time she thought to move, she felt she was betraying someone.

You look at him, said an oddly familiar voice in her head. You look at what you did.

So, she did. She watched him retch and twist in his unconscious state until he finally moved no more.

Lilith felt nothing. She wasn't disgusted, sad, or regretful. She felt numb. This numbness was the only thing that told her this was not a normal nightmare.

Good. Now, sit.

She recognized the voice. It sounded like hers but deeper in tone. It was her mother’s voice.

Lilith did as she was told. A chair appeared behind her and there she sat. In front of a prince's corpse. She looked to her hand. As expected, Anankos was nowhere to be found.

The throne room doors opened and from them Queen Anastasia, with her namesake princess cradled in her arms, approached her and held the infant in Lilith's reach.

Lilith hesitantly took the young girl from her blank-faced mother and cradled her. Little brown innocent eyes shined back at her through the dim lit. She felt her stomach disappear and regret replace it.

Why did she kill her? Why?! She was only a child! But so was Rosetta. And Westel. And Holly, Clay, Asher, Amethyst, and… All the Nohrian children were just that: children. And so was she. A naïve child looking for her mad father's approval. Maybe if after the Valla conquest, maybe if her father's lust was satisfied then and there, she wouldn't have stepped foot in Hoshido, and then-

Now, something clicked. A bottomless pit of dread filled her. She realized she couldn't remember anything about the Hoshidian conquest. Nothing. She knew that it didn't take long to conquer the castle as the king and queen were older than most of their court and none of the royal children were old enough to pick up a sword, but she couldn’t remember ever setting foot in the country at all.

Anastasia began to cry in her arms. Lilith didn’t have a chance to comfort her before waves of purple hair snatched the little girl from her. Amethyst.

"You made her cry!" The princess looked to her baby sister and then to Lilith's dreaded face.

"Aw, the poor Lilith seems to be a bit frightened. Whatever could be the matter?" Amethyst said mockingly.

"It seems she doesn't remember slaughtering _children_! Ha! Isn't that just ironic?" said a voice she didn't recognize.

From behind Queen Anastasia, her eldest daughter, Holly, approached Amethyst. Taking their crying baby sister into her own arms, rocking her from side to side. The girl cried on. From the sound of it, one might have thought someone was hurting the poor child into complete distress. She screeched on and on until her stone-cold mother finally took her away into the throne room.

"Look at what you've done! Now mother will never let you hold her again!" shouted Holly. Lilith could only stare blankly at the corpse at her feet.

"Lilith?" said a tender yet terrifying voice behind her.

Lilith whipped her head behind her to find Diana smiling meekly down at her. She quickly moved to get up from the chair, but Diana's hands were on her shoulders in an instant pulling her back down into the seat.

Amethyst and Holly giggled at her, but Lilith wasn't worried about them anymore. As soon as Diana showed up in any of her nightmares, the real terror would always begin.

"Tell me, what is it about us that is so special?" Diana asked tenderly, as one would to a child that did something naughty and wanted them to confess. The warmth of her breath reached Lilith's ear and made her dead cold.

"The Hoshidian guards put up a good fight, didn't they? Is it because the children were easier to cut down? Is it because we were able to put up a better fight? Is that why you don't remember them?"

Lilith didn't dare turn around to look at her out of fear of being stabbed in the eye like last time. She only looked to the corner of her eye to see slender hands digging into her shoulder blades.

Diana's hands squeezed her shoulders harder and put her lips were to Lilith's ears.

"What's so special about us?" she whispered slowly.

Something clicked once again. A moment of clarity. Lilith remembered that this was a nightmare of her doing. She didn't have to answer any of these questions or endure any of this. Her guilt, rage, regrets, and most of all fear drove this world into existence. If that was true, then why? Why did she _want_ her mind to torture her so badly? Why did she want to forget the Hoshidian conquest? Why did she let herself become a pawn? Why did she kill Anastasia? Why did she kill Diana?

Slowly, her mother's voice whispered: Why... did Diana... say...  _nothing_?

All her confusion, guilt, anger, and fear turned into a cluster of rage.

"Why didn't you..." Lilith whispered.

"I'm sorry, dear, but you're going to have to speak up if you want your excuses to be heard."

"Why didn't you say _anything_?!"

Lilith leaped from the chair and tackled Diana down to the ground. On top of her and hands around Diana's throat, Lilith felt a thrill she had forgotten since the conquest. She loved this thrill 2 years ago, now it made her sick. Still she squeezed harder.

Holly and Amethyst ran to their sister's aid, preparing to rip Lilith off Diana, but as soon as the two girls touch Lilith they vanished. They couldn't hurt her, Lilith was in control now.

"Why did you just _stand there_?! I was going to murder your whole family!" Lilith screamed as she squeezed. Diana did nothing to resist. She only smiled and looked at her with the same mysterious eyes from the day she died. This only Lilith even more furious and she squeezed harder.

"Why didn’t you say anything?! You could have saved your whole kingdom, your family, yourself! Yet you let them die because you couldn't say a few words?! You couldn't save them because of your damn Nohrian pride! Damn you and your pride! Damn you, Diana!"

Diana's smiled twisted as the life drained from her face and she struggled to breath.

"If it weren't for you, I would still be happy! A happy pawn... but happy nonetheless! If it weren't for you, I would still be able to remember the conquest! My life has been a mess ever since I destroyed your room! This all happened because of _you_!"

For what felt like hours to Lilith, she cursed the beautiful girl underneath her with insults and questions until she moved no more.

Lilith released her grip and looked down at what she did. Panting, tears began to flow as she looked up the ceiling and screamed: "Let me out! Let me out!" It sounded more like a plea than a command. Nonetheless, instantly, the ringing in her ears started and Lilith closed her eyes, waiting to wake in her bedroom of solitude.


	18. Shorthanded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When half the servant staff does missing, Pallia's curiosity is piqued.

Pallia and another maid rushed up the stairs, balancing the last of the noblemen’s breakfast in their arms and hands. After serving them all in their chambers, Pallia hurried to the maid’s quarters. The quiet halls echoed the tap of her heels and the wheels of the cart she pushed. This would usually alarm her as at this time there should be servants everywhere. Yet there was not one maid dusting a curtain or a butler pouring tea. Just silence. But she was running behind schedule and maybe everyone else was too. 

When she got to the maid’s quarters, she saw other maids sweaty and tired after returning from serving other noblemen in different wings of the castle. Pallia tapped on two of her colleagues’ shoulders as they sat to rest on chairs near the fireplace. 

“Were you shorthanded too?” 

Both maids stiffened at the voice of the head maid. 

“Yes, Miss Pallia,” said one maid quickly, “there were supposed to be 10 of us to work in the east wing today, but I don’t know where half of them are,” said one maid.  

“They weren’t in bed when we awoke this morning. We had to serve breakfast all by ourselves,” said the other with slight irritation.  

“Hm... Has anyone seen Estera today?” Pallia yelled across the room. 

All the maids looked to each other, then shook their heads. 

“Curious...” Pallia sat at the bottom of the bunk bed she shared with Estera. The top bed's sheets weren't made and Estera's work clothes were still in her drawers. But her slippers and off duty wear were gone. The same was for all the other missing maids. 

“Perhaps, they all went for a night out in Windmire without us?” said a maid changing into cleaner work clothes. 

“Matilda and I are best friends! She would never go out into town without me,” explained another who was putting on work heels. 

“Quite curious…” Pallia whispered to herself. 

Just then, the doors to the quarters swung open with Estera standing in their place.  

“Well, how convenient,” exclaimed a maid. 

Estera was panting, with the bangs of her blue hair sticking to the sweat on her forehead. She wore her previously missing off duty clothes: a plain black dress that fell down to her knees and black slippers.

“Everyone, he’s back! Anankos is back! We gotta hurry!” 

Pallia got up from the bed and ran to Estera. 

“Where were you? We had to serve breakfast all by ourselves!” Pallia said with the same irritation that was in the other maid's voice earlier. 

“We were called upon by the king! But there’s no time to explain all the details! He wants every capable servant to head to the throne room. Pallia, he asked for you to go to his chambers. Come on, I’ll escort you there.” 

Everyone glanced curiously at Pallia as they headed out the doors towards the throne room. Pallia followed Estera in the opposite direction towards the king’s chambers. 

“What’s this all about?” asked Pallia. 

Estera glanced back at the maids behind them. Once they were out of sight, she snatched Pallia’s wrist and quickened her pace, pushing at the borderline of a sprint. 

“What is this all about?!” Pallia asked again, struggling to keep up with her Estera’s pace.  

“If Anankos is here why didn’t he use the front gates? Where did everyone go? If you’re not going to answer my questions, you had better let go of me, Estera.”  

She looked to Estera’s face for answers and found none. She had never seen her this serious. Estera was usually the calm, quiet yet lighthearted voice of reason in most situations. Now she looked like she didn’t know whether to speak or keep silent. 

"Ugh,” Estera grunted and slowed down to a speed walk. 

“Anankos came to us in the night and ordered us to follow him to a village beyond the capital. How he was able to sneak into the quarters without squeaking the hedges of those old doors, and stirring up everyone is beyond me.” 

“What were you-all doing outside the capital?” 

“We were meeting with Lord Rolind, his son, and Lady Cordoria. He told us that they had stopped three whole rebellions in the King  _and_ Lilith’s honor! That’s why he left in such a hurry for Graiviyelle. That’s why-” Estera shut her mouth at the distant echo of crowded steps. 

A group of butlers hurried past by them looking as confused as the maids. 

Pallia look back to them and whispered: “Cordoria ending rebellions? In  _Lilith’s_ honor? What's she up to? What did Anankos do? Why did he need all of you to go?” 

Estera slowed her pace just for a second, but it quickened back just as fast. 

“I'm not supposed to be telling you anything.” 

They finally made it the hallway that contained Anankos' chamber. Letting go of Pallia's wrist she spun around and stopped abruptly.  

“Wait. I should warn you, he hasn't been feeling well since we got back onto the castle grounds. He's quite… irritable.” 

Pallia rolled her eyes. “When is he not?” 

“And he’s brought back... _guest_.” 

"What kind of guest?"

"Nope, that's all I will say."

Pallia sighed and gestured toward the door. "Very well, shall we?"

They approached the wooden doors with caution, mostly coming from Estera who grew even more skittish as they grew closer. Smoothing her dress for wrinkles, tucking in a loose fly away in her hair. 

5 steps later, the King's door flew open, spitting out Anankos himself. He quickly closed it shut as if there was a massive beast inside. He braced a forearm against the door for support, hunched over in disgust. Pulling back his hood, Pallia gasped at the sight underneath. Sweat poured from his forehead, making his long blue hair stick to his whole face and neck, and his skin was the palest she had ever seen it. His breaths were long and heavy in weak attempts to calm himself.

“My king, are you alright?! Whatever is the matter?!” Pallia asked appalled. Estera said nothing a look of dismay wiped along her face. 

“I’m... fine. I just..,” he started through slow, labored breaths, “I just... can’t tolerate the smell of another dragon’s magic.” 

Lilith’s door. He could  _smell_ the magic coming off Lilith’s door?  

Pallia did notice for the first few days that the air around the door had a watery smell to it. Close to the smell of a spring lake but not quite. This smell felt assertive and  _unworldly_  calm. Soon the smell went away while water coated door remained, with it’s castor still roting inside. Or “self-healing” as Estera put it. 

“You can still smell that, my king?” Estera asked tenderly, like a mother would ask a child where it hurts.  

The king sucked in a breath. 

“I’m a  _dragon_! I can smell  _everything_!”  

Estera jumped. He  _was_ a bit more irritable today. 

“You!” He pointed a cold finger straight at Estera. “You’ve done your duty now head to the throne room, you know what to do.” 

“And you!” The finger now pointed at Pallia. “Come with me,” he spat through a shaky breath. 

“Yes, your grace,” Estera blurted. She did a small curtsy and scurried away, mouthing “good luck” to her fellow maid. 

Anankos slowly pushed himself off the wall and began to walk towards the end of the hall. He made it a few uneven steps before tripping over his own feet. Pallia rushed to his side, grabbing hold of one of his arms to help support. She thought he would swat her away but instead he embraced her help, wrapping a sweaty arm over her shoulder. She looked at his face. An expression of pain and disgust was written all over it, but also a hint of gratitude as he looked at her. He really was ill.  

He had threatened her with relocation many times to keep her mouth shut since she came back to the castle but, be that as it may, he was still her friend’s father. Since Lilith wasn’t here to worry about him she had to step in. 

“Take me... to her room.” 

Pallia led him through the long hallways to the wing that held Lilith’s room. When they made it to the sparkling door, Anankos refused to go close to them. "Do you wish to leave? I could try asking her again to-" He shook his head slowly. "I can-" He choked on his words and covered his mouth with his free hand quickly as a small wave of vomit spat from it. 

Pallia moved her feet away from him seconds before any of the vile liquid got on her heels. She put a hand on his chest to prevent him from falling over. 

“Your grace, you  _really_ need to lay down!” Anankos pushed her off with his clean hand. “Get off me!” She walked close behind him as he stumbled his way to the front of the doors, covering his mouth.  

Anankos began waving his clean hand slowly over the door from corner to corner. The layer of water followed behind his movements like metal shavings to a magnet. The electricity stitched in it however stuck to him almost immediately, filling his hand and singeing a bit of his sleeve, but he didn't seem to mind. He was too busy covering his nose and mouth. 

Pallia watched in amazement as the water on the door was turned into a floating, drip less ball above the king's hand. He clenched his fingers and the water evaporated into a ball of vapor and sparkling bubbles. 

He gave out a huge sigh of relief, his body relaxing, yet still wary. Ah, this was the Anankos everyone knew and loved. He waved his clean hand over his vomit covered one. The leftover muck instantly flicked to the floor, his hand as clean as if he scrubbed it. Pallia cringed.

“So, how did it finally happened?” 

“Wait, you knew this was going happen?"

"Of course. I'm surprised it took this long for her to snap. She really is a strong one, my daughter."

"Why you…” Pallia's pity for him was gone.  

“What triggered it? There’s always a trigger. She was perfectly fine for two whole years and now she just snaps?” 

Pallia straightened her shoulders. “I gave her Diana’s ring,” she said matter-of-factly. 

" _How?_ I ordered everything in that girl's room to be destroyed!"  

Pallia eyes motioned to the doors.  

"Ah! The ball!"  

Pallia stiffened. "What?"  

"The ball. When Lilith asked if you 'kept it'. You had the damned ring the whole time!" He remembered all that?

Pallia closed her eyes and sighed.  She had to choose her next words very carefully. If what she said sprung up yet another argument, they would lose precious time to save Lilith. 

“I'm sorry, can you please just go help her,” she breathed out. 

Anankos' eyes narrowed and his head shook slowly. He knew the emptiness of her apology.   

“This isn't over Pallia,” he growled, his voice as threatening as ever (to her it sounded similar to a toddler yelling at a parent to give back a toy). He pushed open the doors to Lilith chambers and disappeared behind them. 

“Well, you’re not wrong.”  

Pallia looked down to the forgotten vomit on the floor and back to the doors. Someone would have to clean that up today, and that someone was not her. Heaving a pitted sigh, she walked back to the throne room to see who these mysterious guests were. Opening the doors, she found new yet familiar faces staring back at her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a two month hiatus, I'm back! (ಥ﹏ಥ)


	19. Golden Hue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anankos finally sees his daughter after hearing word of her downfall.

Anankos scanned the room. To the left: Lilith’s writing desk, stacked high with books and rotting food. To the right: a dresser filled with one blue dress and a dozen servant clothes. Right in the middle was a twin sized bed, and on it was Lilith. She laid stretched out on her back, her eyes closed, lost inside a nightmare. Anankos could imagine the horrors she was going through.

He took a step forward, Lilith immediately sprang up from the bed and sent a splash of water in his direction. Anankos brought up his hands and the water froze midair, inches from his face still sizzling with electricity.

“Impressive. Who taught you to control your powers?” Anankos asked in disbelief.

Lilith waved the question away. “Why do you care? What are you doing here, father?” She clutched her fists and the ice shattered, its sickles clashing onto the floor into a billion bits.

“What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here, Lilith? This isn’t you. Your head’s not in the right place.”

Lilith laughed, her sunken eyes closed shut in hysteria.

“Oh, father, you’re one to talk about “one’s head being in the right place.” For the past two years, you could barely keep yourself together. Look at you, you’re still pathetic.” Lilith grinned weakly.

Anankos stiffened. “You don’t know what you speak of, girl. Your nightmares have blinded you.”

“Blinded me? My _nightmares_ have blinded me?! You are the one who has blinded me! But I finally see things clearly now! For the past four years I’ve been your little pawn in your stupid conquest, but you can’t keep me prisoner anymore!”

Anankos’ filled with pity, letting his clenched fists loosen.

“Lilith, I’m sorry, I was just trying to-“

He sighed, “Remember what I said to you? I wasn’t myself. My instincts finally caught up to me and- “

 “So, what?! Did your instincts lock me up in the castle, too?“

“I’m sorry!”

The apology surprised Lilith, seeing as he only said the two words sincerly to her once in her whole life.

“I’m trying. I’m _really_ trying to be a good king to Nohr and a father to you ever since your mother- “

“Don’t you dare speak of my mother!” Her golden eyes glowed in a dark hue and her face with wrecked with raged.

“You weren’t even there when she died! Even after I told you _months_ before then that she didn’t have long to live. She asked for you every day and yet you just hid in you’re cave like a child!”

Anankos brows lowered, trying not to let his anger blind him. This wasn’t the real Lilith, but this Lilith spun bits of truth that had long been buried.

“I know I should have been there, but it was too risky. If I had seen her face after so long, it would have triggered my instincts for sure and then… I’m not even sure if I could live with myself if I caused your mother any harm.”

This sentence only infuriated Lilith even more.

“Ugh! Don’t you get it?!”

Anankos, of all people, stepped back as Lilith made her way towards him. She stopped just an arm reach away and glared up at him. From this distance he could see her eyes were sunken, hollow pearls.

“I visited your cave every day, rain or shine. After mother died, I murdered thousands and slaughter the families of every ruling authority in each territory we conquered. I ruled in your place for _two years_ just, so you would look at me. I did all that for a no good, deadbeat, waste of a father. And for what?! Just so he could control me again? I don’t think so.”

Anankos just stood there, mouth open not knowing what to say. He knew the day would come when he had to explain everything to her, but he didn’t think it would be this soon.

“Lilith, listen. I know the death of that girl and her family tortures you, but you have to trust me. I understand what you’re going through, I can help you.”

“Ha! _You_? Help _me_?” Lilith began chuckling, hugging herself tightly.

Anankos reached for her, but Lilith suddenly whipped her head up, her eyes wide in disgust.

“Don’t touch me!”

At her feet, the lake of melted ice bits sprung up in the air. The whole room filled with tiny drops of sparkling water, each with their own electric charge.

The water singed Anankos cloak and skin but that was not what bothered him. The smell of the magic made him back away even more from Lilith, until his back slammed into the chamber door. He covered his mouth and nose, hunched over in disgust.

Lilith covered her face with her hands, even more water flowing underneath them. But she gathered herself quickly, flinging her hands up in the air, beckoning the water droplets to her.

“You have no idea what I’ve been going through! You weren’t there! You never were there for me! You have no idea what 4 miserable years of _grief_ and _anger_ has done to me!”

Taking the chance, Anankos flung up his own hands, beckoning the water to his side. They froze in an instant into sharp ice sickles.

“If you aren’t going to listen then I have no choice!”

The sickles’ pointed ends suddenly hovered inches above Lilith’s body.

At first Lilith stiffened careful not to move for fear of being stabbed, but she soon relaxed, a bored expression painted over her face. A golden eye glided over a sickle above her cheek.

She wholeheartedly brushed her cheek against it, carving blood from her skin. Anankos gasped and to his dismay Lilith began to chuckle again.

“It’s funny. I…” She removed her cheek from the pointed end, watching a stream of red glide down her cheeks.

“I… I can’t even feel real pain anymore,” she said with a weak smile.

Anankos grew wide as he lowered his hands. The water melted away and Lilith began to laugh hysterically.

“By the gods…” He shook away his terror and focused on Lilith.

His eyes glowed in a mirrored hue to Lilith’s and under his breath he breathed: “Sleep…”

Instantly, Lilith’s eyes rolled back in their sockets and she fell to the floor, into a deep, deep sleep.


	20. An Ancient Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith knew she heard the songtress' song from somewhere...

With each stroke of the brush, Lilith became sleepier and sleepier. The fireplace warmed the cold room to a temperature that covered Lilith in a cozy blanket. The heavenly voice singing in her ears seemed to soothe all her problems away, making it even harder to keep her eyes open.

_Sing with me a song of birthrights and love_

_The light scatters to the sky above_

_Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone_

_Lost in thoughts all alone_

The voice stopped singing and began humming the slow tune of the song. This brought Lilith out of her drowsy daze.

“What are you singing?” Lilith asked with a little yawn.

Lilith spun around sleepily in her seat and staring back at her was her own face. She had the same shape of the nose, mouth, and chin but her eyes were a rosy pink to Lilith’s gold, and her hair was a shade of fading scarlet with streaks of grey to Lilith’s glossy blue.

Lilith wondered if she would be confused for her mother’s twin when she got older.

“Oh, this ol’ song? It was taught to me by your grandfather ages ago. He never told me the name.”

Her mother’s voice sounded like her own but softer and more modulated from years of life as a servant.

“Wow, grandpa was a singer?!” Lilith excitedly clench the edge of the chair.

“Well, no, not really. It’s an ancient song, passed on to parent to child for generations.”

“That’s so cool. Can you teach me to sing it?”

Cadriana rested the wooden hair brush in her hand on her chin and looked back at Lilith, troubled.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t think I should teach it to you.”

“What?! Why not?!” Lilith pouted.

“Well, the thing is, little one…”

She leaned in close, a sweet smile on her lips, down to Lilith’s level as if to tell her a secret. Lilith loved secrets.

“I’m not even suppose to know that the song exists. Neither was your grandfather,” she whispered. “The song was only supposed to be passed on by the eldest child and your grandfather’s father was not the eldest.”

“Then… why did great-grandpa teach him the song then?”

“Because his eldest brother didn’t have a child yet, and when he did, he was very old. So, just in case he failed to pass on the song, your grandpa would be there to do it for him.”

Lilith listened in deep infatuation. Any talk of her mother’s family was a rare treat.

“Wow. Great-grandpa was smart and sneaky,” she said with a cheeky smile.

“Oh, he was _much_ more than that…”

Lilith tilted her head, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Um… maybe I’ll tell you when you’re a bit older.”

Lilith pouted again, but grateful for what information she got, didn’t press her further.

“Aw, Ok….”

“Now, turn around. Once we’re done with your hair, we can go eat. And I think I may have overheard that Miss Amelia is making a very _special_ dinner for a _certain_ girl whose birthday may or may not be tomorrow.”

“What kind of special dinner?” Lilith asked suspiciously.

“I _think_ I heard the words salmon and manchet used several times.”

Lilith’s eyes and mouth grew wider and wider until she turned back around and leaned backwards, urging her mother to brush faster.

The salmon would surely get cold without her stomach’s assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arete's dad had her when he was like super, duper old, so Cadriana is older than her by like 15 years. If your still confused don't worry cuz I made a little family tree for your reference.
> 
> I'm happy to announce that I made a Tumblr blog for my ao3 profile. Link to that and my Valiiate royal family tree here:
> 
> https://sparkthoughts.tumblr.com  
> https://sparkthoughts.tumblr.com/post/178676671944


	21. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before her death, Cadriana was not on speaking terms with Arete or Anankos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine an older Lilith with a loose ponytail, faded red hair with a little bit of grey, and pink eyes without the cat/lizard pupils. That's what Cadriana looks like. 
> 
> Kinda like this:  
> https://sparkthoughts.tumblr.com/post/178883853604/
> 
> She's like 70 years old in this btw, this lady has been _blessed_ with a youthful appearance.

Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was sealed in a content grin. With each brush stroke her mother’s shoulders seemed to relax more and more, even breathing a sigh of relief through her nose.

If she knew switching places with her would have made her mother happy, she would have done this ages ago! She hadn’t seen her mother this content since-.

“So, what did my birthday girl do today?”

Lilith stopped brushing and an excited smile shined on her lips. She sat on her mother’s lap and the events of her day spewed from her mouth. From playing tag in the maid’s quarters and cherry picking in the gardens, Lilith’s day was filled with all the fun servant duties while all the other maids (at least the ones that _liked_ Lilith and didn’t detest her and her mother) took the liberty of doing the boring ones. Just for Lilith’s 14 th birthday. In all her excitement, Cadriana couldn’t get the chance to speak. She was only able to get in a couple nods and “umhm”s to show she was listening.

“…and you know how Aunt Arete is super duper busy with overseeing the big wedding that’s happening tomorrow?! Well, Miss Amelia told us-!”

“Lilith, your manners! When we are not in her chambers she must be addressed as…?!”

Lilith clutched the end of her skirts. “ _Queen_ Arete,” she sighed. She got back up and continued brushing her mother’s hair in silence.

She could never understand why they must use formalities privately for the royal family. Arete had always spoken to and treated them like family. Of course, in public they would keep their distance with the occasional curtsey as a pass by. The Queen and King of Valla could not be seen associated with the “dragon whore” and her bastard. In their private chambers, however, Arete and Cadros were like Lilith’s aunt and uncle. They were there for everything: her first steps, her first words, her first dragon transformation (though everyone would much rather forget about that chaotic event), and her first horseback ride. They were who she would talk to if she felt no one in the world would listen.

One night, however, changed everything. Her mother and Arete had a big fight in the queen’s chambers. Lilith could only hear muffled voices, but it was clear enough that they were both shouting at each other behind the door. When her mother stormed out, her face as red as the fading scarlet of her hair, she dragged Lilith with her. Lilith remembered her mother grabbed her hand so tight it stung. Since then, her mother forbade her from speaking to Arete and Cadros and start calling them by their proper titles. Not that following these orders were a problem, the royal couple refused to even look at her when they passed by. Just like some of the servants in the castle.

Cadriana spun around in her chair. “Oh, little one, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

She took Lilith hands, setting aside the hair brush. Lilith noticed she was shaking.

“It’s alright. It’s alright.” She began to rub her daughter’s hands, a failed attempt to calm her as tears began trickling down her face.

“Why aren’t Arete and Cadros talking to us? Why can’t we talk to them? What happened? Did- did I do something wrong?!” Her questions came out in mumbled chokes and sobs.

“No! It’s not your fault. It’s us, it’s all our fault. We’re just being petty, grumpy old people.” Her mother gave her a small smile as if it were to answer all her questions.

“Then why? Why are you-all acting like this? What happened?!” Lilith blurted.

The only answer her mother could give her was her own sympathetic face and a shoulder to cry on.

~

“I went to father’s cave today.”

Lilith was back in her usual position in the brushing chair and Cadriana behind it.

“And what did you two talk about today.”

“ _He_ didn’t talk much, as usual,” Lilith sniffled, her face still puffy from crying.

“But I told him all about the cake Miss Amelia made for me. And then I told him about-“

Lilith went eerily still, gazing into the fireplace for comfort as she clutched the end of her dress. Why did she bring that up? Especially after what _just_ happened?!

Her mother’s brushing slowed. “Told him what?”

“I… I told him that you wanted to talk.”

Her brushing got even slower.

“And what did he say?” Cadriana’s voice transformed from a sweet whisper to a piqued monotone.

“He-he didn’t say anything. I even brought up your sickness this time.”

The brushing stopped but Lilith couldn’t turn around. She didn’t know how to comfort her mother in times like these. Anything that had to do with her father always made her quiet for hours at a time. Usually a quick talk with Arete or Cadros would do the trick but…

“Mother?”

Silence.

“Maybe… I could try again?”

The sound of bristles against locks of hair started again.

“No, no. It’s alright. He’s made it quite clear he doesn’t feel comfortable talking to me right now. Thank you, Lilith, but you don’t have to keep asking him anymore.”

Lilith finally turned around to look back at her own eyes. They mirrored hers except with a hint of regret.

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Silence.

“You never told me what you wanted for your birthday.”

“Huh?”

“I’ve been asking you for weeks what you wanted, but you kept running from the question. Is it something you think we can’t afford?”

Lilith clutched her dress again, this time in a playful manner. “Well…” Lilith started.

“Well?” Cadriana continued.

“I know you can’t teach it to me, but can you at least sing the song again? The one about ocean waves and birthrights and conquest.”

Her mother’s shook her head again, troubled. “Lilith, I-I don’t know…”

Lilith slapped her hands together and rested them on her chin. Her golden eyes shined back at her mother, begging for her to give her what she wanted. “Pleeeease? The song is _sooooo pretty_ when you sing, and you only have to sing it once! Please? Pretty, pretty please?!”

Cadriana blushed and sighed a mother’s sigh. “ _Fine_ , but only once. After that we never speak of it again.”

Lilith jumped up in her chair, embracing her mother in a hug she thought she would never forget.

“Understood! Oh, thank you, mother! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

“Alright settle down. I should warn you: I only know a couple of verses; the rest of the song is lost to me.”

“OK!” Lilith sat patiently, ready for her to start singing.

Cadriana walked over to the door and peeked out into the hallway. Finding no one wondering about in the late hours of the night, she cleared her throat and began to sing:

_You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

_Life beyond the shore just out of reach_

_Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_

_The path is yours to climb_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about dysfunctional families... What secrets has the Vallite royal family kept from Lilith? (Besides the fact that she's royalty)  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I kinda, sorta, maybe forgot that additional tags were a thing on this website when I started this fanfic a year ago. So here it is with all the tags and trigger warnings and stuff. Enjoy~  
> .  
> .  
> Remember to give the work a kudos, bookmark, or comment if you enjoyed. Any kind of feedback is greatly appreciated!


	22. Can't Trust Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith wakes up very confused and with a bad headache.
> 
> Overall summary for Chapter 22 - 26: Lilith reflects back on the days before her mother's death. Was she the last person she could really trust in her family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be referencing Chapters 8 and 10 a bit, so make sure to know what happens in them before moving on.
> 
> ~
> 
> 12 pages of fanfiction writing, editing, and hyperventilating later and here it is! Hope you'll enjoy these back-to-back chapters. ~

She awoke with an immobilizing headache. It felt as if the hard edges of bone that made up her skull were grinding against the tender and inflamed tissue of her brain. Lilith groaned and willed herself to open her eyes.

The dragon princess was in Anankos’ bed, covered in his bed sheets. Feeling her body against them, she gasped and looked under the sheets to confirm she wasn’t half mad. She wasn’t wearing any clothes.

Lilith blushed and scanned the room in a quest for answers. Her father’s writing desk looked in order, the dresser was open with the usual plain clothing he wore under his cloak, there wasn’t anything on the floor, and the balcony was as bare as expected. The room looked normal, the only thing that stood out was the naked girl in the bed.

She slowly got out of bed, bringing the cotton sheets with her. Under more covers were her clothes, damp and stinking of sweat. Lilith took one step forward and nearly tripped on something. She looked down and felt fine, threadlike strands under her feet. Hair? It took her a moment to realize it was _her_ hair she was stepping on.

“What…?” Lilith whispered. Lilith reached back and grabbed a chunk of her loose locks and brought them forward. She looked down in amazement as they stretched out down to the floor. Most of the mane was her mother’s scarlet, but it was way past the season it should continue to grow that color. By now, her hair should be growing her father’s ocean blue.

Oh, how she wished her father had a mirror! She must look like her mother’s twin right now! Just as she always hoped!

 _“Wait, no. Lilith, focus,”_ she thought to herself. She sat on the bed again and asked herself a plethora of questions.

_Why are you naked? How did your hair grow so much overnight? Why are you in father’s room? Why does your head feel like it’s 3 sizes too big? What happened? The last thing you remember is…is…?_

The more she tried to remember the more her skull ached. She paced the room trying to shake off the stomach pit of a feeling that something _very_ bad happened. The sheets of the bed taunted behind her, mocking her unfortunate spell of amnesia.

“Awe, poor Lilith can’t remember a thing. What a coward!” they seemed to say.

Wait, the bed sheets were _talking_ to her now?!

Lilith immediately flung the covers to the floor. As cool air hit places of her body she’d rather stay hidden, Lilith looked to herself and questioned if she really was mad.

Then, the door to the king’s chambers opened and in came the King himself.

Both dragons froze. Both dragons blushed. And both dragons turned around in the other direction, while one closed the chamber door, the other covered herself in bed sheets.

Lilith grabbed her clothes off the bed and put them on with haste, made difficult with the yards of hair that twisted and tangled behind her. This is the very reason why she braided it in a fish tail braid every day and kept it trimmed.

When she finished, she announced her decency.

Anankos came back into the room, more cautious this time around, and closed the door behind him.

“Uh, Lilith? What happened to your clothes? And… and your _hair_!” Anankos’ eyes glided from Lilith’s forehead and trailed down her back to the floor.

Lilith shook her head and shrugged, severely regretting it. Her head still felt like it was loaded with a barrel of bricks.

Anankos went over to his bed and felt the damp sheets beneath his hands.

“Tell me, Lilith, how do you feel?” he asked, a slight curiosity in his voice.

“Very…confused. And my head is _killing_ me. How did I get here? Why was I naked? Why am I a fairy tale maiden with 6 feet long hair?!”

Anankos gave a small chuckle. “It seems you over heated a bit and took off your clothes in your sleep.”

Lilith blushed.

“And as for your hair…. Hm…I _think_ I might have over did it on the sleeping spell.”

Lilith’s head pounded. “What sleeping…spell…?”

It all came rushing back: Diana and Zendel torturing her. Pallia and Estera trying to help her. Lilith pushing them away and inviting in her nightmares. Her father coming to her and she attacked him. And then he… The last thing she remembered was him saying…

_“Sleep.”_

Lilith’s confusion turned into a boiling lava of rage.

“You hexed me!”

A splash of sparkling, electrified water was sent Anankos’ way but it froze inches from his face. Anankos’ skin turned pale, but his face was an unwavering glare. He clutched his fist and the ice shattered into pieces and evaporated on the floor.

“What did you do to me?!”

“Lilith, I didn’t do anything.”

“You liar! You hexed me, _again_! Don’t tell me it’s just a sleeping spell like last time!”

“It really was a sleeping spell! Well, it was this time.”

Lilith suddenly felt disgusted. Hexes could make a person make an utter fool of themselves and be none the wiser of it.

“You lied to me! You said you didn’t do anything, you said my visions of the future meant nothing! You made me feel like an utter fool! What was it you asked me all that time ago? What did those visions _mean_?!” Lilith felt her voice crack, and her emotions run wild. She was ready to beat the answers out of him.

“Lilith, listen to me. Yes, I hexed you, and those visions _didn’t_ mean nothing. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done it but you have to understand, I am _not_ your enemy here. I brought you here to help you.” Anankos’ voice borderline on devoted father and sick patient.

“If you want to help, then answer my questions! Stop treating me like dirt! And stop lying to me!”

“Alright, no more secrets,” Anankos said calmly.

“Liar!” Lilith didn’t believe for a second her father was telling the truth. He was a manipulative dragon and a liar. Always hiding more secrets behind every veil of truth. Just like her mother.

“Both of you were liars! Everyone I meet are liars! I can’t trust anyone anymore!”

“Lilith, you can trust me,” Anankos reassured her. Anankos brought his hands to his chest and stepped forward. Lilith wouldn’t let him take another.

“No!” Lilith’s headache knew no bounds. She felt her head splitting into two. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and cradled her head, wishing the pain would stop so she could focus. But it wouldn't stop. It pounded and pounded against her skull until it stung.

“Ugh, stop!” she cried. Anankos was quickly to the crouching girl's side, trying desperately to get her to tell him what was wrong. But she couldn't hear him anymore. All she heard was her mother's voice singing to her.

_A legacy of lies_

_A familiar disguise_

With one last wail, she fainted into his arms.


	23. Valla's Family Variance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith always wondered if she should have intervened during that fight.
> 
> Overall summary for Chapter 22 - 26: Lilith reflects back on the days before her mother's death. Was she the last person she could really trust in her family?

All she could hear were muffled voices but her mother and Aunt Arete were definitely yelling at each other.

Where was Cadros when they needed him? Should she step in instead? What were they arguing about?

Lilith stood patiently next the queen’s chamber doors. Other servants passed by and stared at her as the voices behind the door screamed on.

 _“No, mother told me to wait here, so I shall. I'm sure whatever’s going on will resolve itself,”_ Lilith thought.

The 13-year-old girl began to tap her foot faster as the minutes ticked by. The voices turned into hushed whispers, but it was clear they were still arguing about something.

_CRASH!_

“Ah!”

That was her mother’s voice. Ok, no more waiting around.

“Mother!” Lilith called out. She pounded on the door with all her might. “Mother, please come out! I want to see you!”

Suddenly one of the doors flew open and storming out in their ruffled night clothes was Cadriana and Queen Arete herself. Her mother’s face was flaming and her glare seemed to pierce Arete right down to her very soul. Lilith noticed she was clutching her right hand tightly. A stream of blood dripped from underneath it.

“Cadriana, now your hand's bleeding, please come back inside. Let me attend to it.” Arete went to touch her cousin’s shoulder but Cadriana slapped it away.

“I wonder whose fault is that! And do not touch me!” her mother protested.

“Alright, alright.” Arete threw up her hands and stepped back.

“Then at least tell me you'll think over your answer before you go. I know it's difficult to process now but-"

“I said _no_ , Arete.” Lilith had never heard her mother’s voice sound so bitter.

“But this is Lilith's future! At least think about it a bit more before you-"

“I said _no_.”

_They were talking about me?! Why is Aunt Arete pressuring Mother? She said no, didn't she?_

“Then what about the other one? She could-"

Cadriana’s face widened in surprise but harden in an instant. “NO!” Cadriana shouted, her voice echoing throughout the hallway.

Lilith gasped, covering her mouth quickly to not draw any attention to herself.

Arete closed her eyes and took slow, deep breaths, while Cadriana's seemed to increase by the second.

“I won't allow you to use my daughter or anyone else's child for your political games!”

“This isn't a game, it's life. You should know that by now,” Arete said calmly.

“And you should know I want no part of it!” Cadriana clenched her uninjured hand.

Lilith began to shake. Her mother looked like she was going to hit the queen! What should she do? Should she go get help? Yes, that's what she would do. If either of them began to fight she would run and go get help. But... where were the queen's personal guards? Why weren't they here?

“Would you please just _listen_ to me?” Arete begged.

“I'm done listening to you insult my family! I'm done with you treating us like pawns! My final answer is no! When I get back to my chambers the answer will be no! In the morning the answer will be no! And when I'm dead the answer will _still_ be no!”

Lilith stepped back, willing to sprint at the ready.

“Oh! That reminds me: before you even think about trying anything when I’m dead, I would like to remind you who the father of my child is.”

Was her mother _threatening_ the queen?!

“You have no idea what he is capable of or what he _really_ even is. The power he wielded, the worlds he created and destroyed in an instant, the power he sealed away with the very stone you have wrapped around your scrawny neck, just so he and all of Valla could live in peace after the Great Wa-"

Arete and Cadriana looked to Lilith, suddenly acknowledging her presence. Cadriana quickly gave her daughter a reassuring smile then narrowed her eyes at Arete, her face still flaming. Her mother got inches away from the Queen's face, royalty be damned, and whispered: "So, if you truly wish to know, please, I implore you, keep _testing_ me, Arete."

She grabbed Lilith's hand and walked away, her night skirts whipping around the corner of the hallway.


	24. Puzzled Discard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pallia learns she has the wrong idea about what's happening to Lilith. All the while, Lilith continues to dream of her mother.
> 
> Overall summary for Chapter 22 - 26: Lilith reflects back on the days before her mother's death. Was she the last person she could really trust in her family?

Lilith's head pounded so she knew she was conscious. She wanted to rub her head, but, try as she might, she couldn't move. Her whole body felt flustered and heavy and there was a strange ringing in her ears. Still, she willed herself to open her eyes.

At the foot of the bed she saw her father and Pallia arguing.

Great. First, she dreams of people arguing and then wakes up to it. This did wonders for her headache.

The ringing in her ears slowly resided and she could hear they we're arguing about her. Of course.

“You are an idiot! How could you let this happen?!” Pallia's voice sounded hoarse, like she had been shouting for hours.

“Because it must. I had to go through it and so must she.”

“No, you could have stopped this! She is going through hell because of what you passed on to her.”

“Passed on to her? What are you talking about?”

“You know! Your dragon rage or whatever else you called it. What was it? De…generation?”

Anankos slapped his palm to his forehead and sighed.

“You think she's going through this because of her dragon instincts? You _stupid_ girl, she's not going through this because her dragon stone is faulty! It's because she is a dragon in human form! We may look like you, but our bodies are _completely_ different! We don't process human emotions like you do. We can't handle grief.”

Pallia blushed a shade of pink similar to the color of her hair. “Oh.”

Anankos folded his arms. “Oh? _Oh_?! Is that all you to have to say to your king after accusing him of hurting his only heir?”

“No actually. I have a thing or two to say about the guest you brought with you from Grainviyelle. No, scratch that. I only have one question.”

“Spit it out and get out of my sight, Pallia.”

“Why, oh _why_ , aren’t they dead yet?! You should have had their execution blocks at the ready the _moment_ you knew they existed.”

Anankos looked to Lilith, whose eyes barely looked open.

“It’s not my call to make.”

Lilith’s world fell back into dusk.

~

“Where are you going?” Lilith asked, her voice trembling.

Cadriana hurried around the room gathering things for an outing.

“To see your father,” she said rushing past her daughter to grab her slippers at the foot of the bed they shared.

“But-but you said he didn’t want to speak with you.”

“I know, but I must speak with him now.” Cadriana rushed past Lilith again as if she were a piece of furniture. Her face was still flaming.

“What were you and Aunt Arete fighting about? What happened to your hand?”

Cadriana stopped for a moment and covered her bandaged hand with a sleeve. “ _Nothing_. It was nothing. We talked about nothing.”

Lilith knew she should have kept her mouth shut but they were talking about her. They were arguing about _her_. She had to say something.

“But Aunt Arete seemed really upset and-and your hand and…”

“Ugh!” Her mother grabbed her satchel and crouched down to Lilith’s level.

“Lilith, listen to me. From now on, if Arete gives you an order, you do not serve out that order. You do not talk to Arete. You don’t look at Arete. Do not even  _mention_ her around me.”

“But-but why?”

“Because I forbid it!”

Lilith buried the urge to cry. It was rare for her mother to yell, to her especially.

“Can I... still talk to Uncle Cadros?”

“Him neither. And outside their chambers you will address them as Queen Arete and King Cadros, do you understand?” Cadriana’s eyes seemed to pierce Lilith’s very soul. This was the same look she gave the queen moments ago.

“Yes, mother.”

Cadriana walked to the door and peeked out. “Do not open the door to _anyone_ while I’m gone.”

“But Mother, it’s freezing outside! Can’t you go in the morning?” Lilith pleaded.

_SLAM!_

With that, her mother was gone. Lilith collapsed to the floor in a fit of tears, confused and afraid.


	25. Hate is a Strong Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith finally realizes what her father is capable of.
> 
> Overall summary for Chapter 22 - 26: Lilith reflects back on the days before her mother's death. Was she the last person she could really trust in her family?

Lilith sprung from the bed, her breathing erratic and chest heavy, yet determined to finish her quest for answers. Her wondering eyes met Anankos', who sat at his desk with a tray of food.

“You were dreaming about your mother, weren’t you?” He smiled, one of the smiles he did when she told him stories about Cadriana. Lilith was not in the mood for smiles.

“Was it really just a sleeping spell you hexed me with? My body feels like a volcano, my head is going to spit into two any second and I keep dreaming about Mother! What did you do to me?!”

“The spell I casted _really_ was a sleeping spell this time. The reason your dreaming about your mother is because I was _thinking_ about her when I casted the spell. I may have over done it, but it should wear off in a couple of hours. So just relax. Enjoy your nightmare-free sleep while it last," Anankos reassured.

 _This time_ , he says. _Just relax_ , he says. _Nightmare-free sleep,_ he says… Wait, she hadn’t had a single nightmare in…in…?

“How long have I been asleep?”

“About 2 days,” he said calmly.

Two days?! Lilith felt lightheaded just thinking about what idiotic things she must have mumbled in her sleep. Things about her mother, Arete, and, gods forbid, her father.

“You must be hungry. Here, its soup.” He brought the tray of food over to the bed and sat it on her lap.

Was he really going to act like nothing’s wrong? Like _he_ didn’t do anything wrong? Lilith squeezed the edges of the tray so tight she thought the metal would snap. Then, it hit her: He… he had the power to completely control her. She knew he could turn other people into his puppets, but it was her first time she really thought about him doing it to her.

He could control when she slept, when she could eat, what she could or couldn't do. Her free will could be completely gone. This single thought terrified her more than her nightmares, which he also had control over now.

“Please, let me go.” Lilith pleaded. Her voice was the very definition of tranquil but her face screamed panic.

“Lilith, I’m not holding you hostage. I just want to help.”

"Don't you see? You're not helping me, you're keeping me _prisoner_ ," Lilith stressed.

Anankos stepped away from the bed and shook his head, his cloak hood falling to his shoulders. His eyes were filled with pity. “If you leave your going to hurt yourself. At least inside the castle I can-“

“Do what? Suffocate me?!"

"Lilith," he said. Just _Lilith_. Was that all he had to say? By the gods, he doesn't even know what he wants to do with her!

" _Why_ can't you just leave me _alone_?! You are a manipulative snake! A dirty, vile snake! And I  _hate_ you!” she scorned.

Her final sentence echoed through the room. A massive weight lifted off Lilith’s head as the words left her mouth. Her headache was gone and she felt as relaxed as ever. Anankos, however, went as stiff as a statue.

Lilith’s eyes rolled back into their sockets as she dreamed of her mother one last time.


	26. Trust Only Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith finally understands why she followed her father for all those years after her mother's death.
> 
> Overall summary for Chapter 22 - 26: Lilith reflects back on the days before her mother's death. Was she the last person she could really trust in her family?

Lilith awoke as the sun reached its peak in the sky. A whole six hours after her mother had left for her father’s cave. Lilith paced the room all night, ready to jump in into her mother's arms as soon as the door flung open. Instead, she fell asleep on floor near the fireplace. Clenched in her hands was her dragonstone and one of Cadriana’s old hair pins.

“Lilith..,” cried a voice behind her. A voice she didn't recognize.

Lilith spun around gasping as the voice’s owner was her own mother. She sat on the floor, her back pressed against the chamber door, face puffy and red, not from anger but tears.

“Mother?” Lilith crawled her way across the small room to her mother's side. A comforting hand on her mother's lap seemed to make her cry even more.

“Mother, what's wrong? Did Father say something mean?”

Cadriana sniffled. “Your father spoke the truth. Something I haven't been able to do myself in years.”

Lilith scooted a bit closer. “What truth?”

Cadriana shook her head. “Lilith, listen to me.” Her voice didn't break this time. Lilith sat up straight.

“Though I may not look it, I am _very_ old. My bones don't work like they use to, I can't eat anything without spitting it back up, and my energy is close to nothing. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?” Cadriana asked meekly.

Silence.

“Your- your dying.”

“I'll be lucky if I make it to my 72nd year."

"Are you...afraid of dying?" Maybe this was what everything was about. Her mother wasn't going to be around for much longer and now they're looking for a potential guardian for her!

This was not the case.

"No, I am not afraid of death. But I am afraid that when I'm gone, I won't be able to protect you anymore.”

“Protect me from what?”

Cadriana sighed. “From other servants in the castle.”

“Why?” Lilith asked already knowing the answer.

“You’re the bastard of the Great Dragon. The almighty, wise, gracious, and pure Anankos. Some see him as a threat but most servants at the castle see him as god.” Cadriana said, almost chuckling.

Lilith almost did too. Her father was powerful and Lilith worshipped him every day, but he wasn't a god.

“But we both know he is no god. He is a being with a heart like any other. Hearts can be tempted and "impure". You see, Lilith, you represent everything people hate about themselves: greed, lust, hate… All things Anankos felt the night he laid with me. People are upset that their deity isn't as almighty as they believed he was.”

Lilith’s face began to redden, not just at her own embarrassment but her mother's as well.

All her life, Lilith had watched as some servants treated her mother like a foul creature that could not be name. And the ones that did talk about her called her the most atrocious names. "The dragon's whore" was the one that stuck the most. But Lilith had heard it was much worse when Cadriana was pregnant.

Arete had told her that her mother received strange messages to abort the child and death threats.

Cadriana never told Arete of this until a butler slapped her mother right in front of the royal couple. He shouted vial things at her before he was escorted away. When her mother went to the butler's chambers to ask why he did it, he said his family looked up to Anankos for strength and dignity, but now their nation pride dwindled because she "tempted" him into laying with her. He cursed her mother's name and prayed that she and Lilith both would perish in child birth.

Lilith's heart sank.

“The rumors aren't true, right? You didn't tempt father to do anything he didn't want to, right?” Lilith asked hesitantly. Her mother's reassuring smile was all the answer she needed.

“I assure you, we were both clear of mind. These rumors are exactly why you can't trust anyone when I'm gone. Not even Arete or Cadros. Only trust your father no matter what happens. He's the only family you'll have left.”

“I trust him with my life! Though, he hardly notices me and I know he doesn't love me, but he's still my father.”

Her mother sighed, an empty pitiful sigh.

“He may not give you the attention you deserve and I fear, when I'm gone, your going to see some of the... uglier sides of him. But deep down he loves you very much, Lilith.”

“What about you? Does he love you?” Lilith asked without much thought.

Cadriana thought a moment.

“He… does care for me, but not in a way you might think. I am the mother of his child. We both have made a mess of our lives since before you were even born, and continued to do so afterwards. However, we seem to have an agreement: You are one good thing that came out of all this mess.”

A single tear rolled down Lilith’s cheek. She couldn't be prouder to be their daughter.

“He may not always know what he's doing but he loves you, Lilith. Trust him. _Only_ him.”

~

Lilith awoke to darkness. She sprung up from the bed and felt something tug at her hand.

As her eyes adjusted, she saw her father crouched next to the bed, asleep. His head laid awkwardly next her and he was clinging to her hand.

Lilith sighed. How she wished he had done this when she was little, instead her mother was the one that worried for her on ill days.

 _“He may not give you the attention you deserve… but deep down he loves you very much, Lilith,”_ her mother had said.

If he truly loves me then why did he…?

 _“He may not always know what he's doing but he loves you, Lilith,”_ she had said. “Trust him,” she said. _“Only him.”_

Then, two weeks later, after her 72nd birthday, Cadriana died in her sleep.

Lilith looked down at the darkened shadow next to her and took a deep breath. She had always known she blindly followed her father, but when he started destroying villages even she had her limits. Perhaps it was her mother's final order that made her follow along as her father's pawn or perhaps it her own pride. Or perhaps it was when those three maids, whom her mother used to call _friends_ , came to her chambers and tried to kidnap her that she realized her mother was right. It was made even more clear when Arete sent the archer men after her dragon head. She could only trust her father now.

She knew what she had to do.

She slowly rose from the bed, careful not to wake her father as she slid her hand from his and sat at her father's desk. Atop it, the tray of soup and other comfort foods had turned cold, but Lilith happily ate them anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good grief, that's 7 chapters in one month! I'm super happy I 'm able to put out so many but I don't think I'll ever do this again. From now on I'm going to focus on one chapter at a time. (Also might take a break from writing for a hot sec. College be kickin" my butt.)


	27. Show Me

The moon covered them in a blanket of white as the gentle breeze caressed their hair. They stood side by side, leaning against the metal railing of the king's balcony, eating their simple dinner.

Lilith forced herself to take another bite of toast though her mouth screamed for her to spit it back out. Anankos gently patted her shoulder, a silent “good job,” before forcing himself to take another bite of his.

They ate in silence, letting the crunch of toast and the cool wind rustling in their ears talk amongst themselves.

Lilith's thoughts wondered aimlessly between thoughts of reality and her nightmares.

Her last few nightmares had felt different than the others. She had felt different. The cold and loneliness from wondering those dark hallways weren't there any more. Lilith knew she could control these nightmares and end them as soon as she realized she was in one. If she couldn't, her father could bring her out of them with a sleeping spell. That was the arrangement: Until Lilith was ready for help, the nightmares stayed. Until she was ready to trust him again, no magic stayed unless she allowed it. Until she was ready to talk, he stayed.

“You have to talk to me, Lilith,” said Anankos.

She was not ready to talk.

“Talking won't solve all my problems.”

“No, it won’t,” agreed her father. “It will help, however.”

Lilith gave up trying to eat the rest of her toast and let it drop over the balcony into the gardens below. She then turned to her father and said: “How do you know?”

“I know because it helped me. Talking to someone about the war was what brought me out of my chambers all those months ago.”

Her father talking to someone about the war? Who in the world would he talk to about such a thing if it wasn’t her?

As if he read her mind, he said: “The sage.”

Lilith didn’t understand. “The sage? What sage?”

“ _The_ Sage,’ he answered. The Rainbow Sage.

Lilith still didn’t understand.

When she had trusted the Sage with the pendant to nullify her dragon instincts, her father yanked the Sage’s ring and the amulet right off and made her feel like an utter fool. Yet, he trusted the Sage enough with his deepest secrets, his inner most thoughts, and talked, no, _confided_ in him. The hypocrisy! Of all her anger and confusion, Lilith felt hurt most of all. He had seeked out the Sage for consolation, _not_ his daughter.

Lilith almost screamed. Almost, but she controlled herself enough to take out her anger on the balcony’s railing. For a moment, she was sure it would collapse under the pressure of her hands.

“ _What?_ But you said you didn’t trust him.”

“I don’t,” Anankos said calmly.

“Then why _him_ of all people?!” Lilith asked with a slight crack in her voice. She quickly promised herself she was not going to cry again. Now was not the time to look weak.

Anankos shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. “I haven’t the bloodiest idea.”

Lilith, once again, almost screamed. His nonchalant answer drove her mad.

“You said that the books _lied_. You said the Sage was our enemy, not a kind old dragon!” she recounted, bordering on shouting.

“And I stand by what I said. He may have helped me in my hour of need, but he is not to be trusted. He helped me for a reason and I can promise you it wasn’t because he felt any pity in that fossilized heart of his. Those history books Cadros gave to you as a child were written by the winners. That's what he always did: tricked _everyone_ into thinking they could be winners.”

“Who? Who did he trick?”

Anankos shook his head, as if confused on why she even asked the question. He flung open his arms.

“Us! Me, the Dawn dragon, the Dusk dragon, the Flame, the Ice, _all_ of us! He’s the reason the Great War even escalated as far as it did. He _tricked_ us into coming to this world and trapped us here.”

Lilith couldn’t believe what she was hearing. The textbooks said the Sage aided humans in the fight to help end the war and bring peace. But her father’s words were true, she knew it. She could feel the betrayal in them.

“He convinced us to think that this world was worth fighting for, convinced us to use humans as tools to aid in our war, he even bestowed upon them weapons of his blessings. Without those weapons the war and countless others after it would have been over in an instant, instead it plunged us and humans into _endless_ cycles of chaos. He befriended us, fed us lies to enflame our pride even more, but he was just trying to gain an advantage over us. To distract us from trying to break the barrier he put on this world.”

Lilith didn’t know what to say. She had really given one of her father’s most powerful artifacts to the enemy of her kind! He looked so trusting. He helped her. He… he _tricked_ her! He knew she would succumb to her memories of the conquest eventually, just as her father had. He contacted her under the pretense of helping her with her dragon instincts, knowing that it would cause yet another rift between her and her father. He knew this push would drive her over the edge. He knew. He _knew_!

“Father, tell me, how were you told of my nightmares?” she asked, though she already knew the answer.

He shook his head again. “Don’t you mean who?”

The Sage. He only told her father about it after she was too far gone! When it was _convenient_ for him! He was to blame for this! All of it!

If she wasn’t weak from grief and madness, she would have marched down with her father to Notre Sagesse right then and beat the dragon to a bloody pulp.

Anankos laughed and took one of Lilith's clutched hands and patted them gently. “Ah, don’t worry, Lilith. His sins will not go unpunished. My mother made sure of that.”

His mother? Lilith wondered if dragons even had mothers.

“She used her last breath to make sure he could never die until he undid the damage he had done to this world,” he continued, “He’s been trapped here for the past 1,000 years atoning for his sins. Or at least trying to anyway.”

Lilith looked at her father in earnest. “Your mother?”

When she asked her mother questions about her family, Cadriana would run from the question or say: “Maybe when your older.” Now knowing that she was the descendant of a bastard lineage, she couldn’t blame her mother for keeping her family history a secret. With her father, she never thought to ask such questions. Anankos was never known to have a family, he was always just himself: The Silent Dragon. He was an advisor to the royal family, a feared god, he had no need for family and his past was irrelevant.

“Your mother?” she asked again. “You have a mother?”

“She wasn’t _technically_ my mother by your human terms, she was more of… a being I came from and was a part of.”

“So, a mother?” Lilith concluded.

“Well, yes. But more along the means of a tree and an apple.”

_Huh?_

“Tell me, Lilith, would you say that an apple is a tree’s 'child' or just another part of itself?”

Lilith head swirled, he was talking too fast and giving way too much information at once. More and more questions poured into her every second.

If what he said was true, did this mean dragons had no need for mates to have children? Were dragons ever children? If they sprouted from the existence of other dragons then who was the very first dragon, the mother of them all?

Her father seemed to take notice of his daughter’s reluctance to respond.

“Never mind, dragon reproduction is not something can be described with human words alone so let’s please get back to the topic at hand.”

She gladly agreed.

“When I heard what had happened to you, I was ready to transform and rush back here myself.”

Lilith’s face turned pale. “Father, you _didn’t_.”

“Of course not, I let the Sage convince me not to.”

Lilith breathed a sigh of relief. For once, she was grateful for the Sage’s way with words. Anankos’ dragon form was a big as a highest mountain of Nohr, and each bat of his wings could cause tornadoes if he so wished it. If he had transformed, he would have nearly given the people of Nohr a heart attack! Again!

“During my talk with the Sage he told me more about this human body that he so conveniently tricked us into conforming to. He said that the other dragons had gone through what I had been through during the Great War. At the time, I was unsure if whether it was true. I thought perhaps I was just a broken dragon trapped in a human body. But then I thought about it: before we came to this world and took on human forms, we never before felt grief or regret.”

“Never?”

“Never. We could feel sorrow but it’s not the same thing.”

No, no it was not. A fact she knew all too well.

“Our human forms deal with grief differently than normal humans. A human may cry, become depressed, and some will come out of that pit alive, and some will not.”

She immediately thought of Cadrian. After a slight time of happiness with Sasara, he sunk right back into his world of wine and women after his mistress’ death. He did not come out of the pit alive.

“Us dragons go so far down the pit we don’t even remember how to get out of it. Our minds can’t handle such pressures, they collapse on themselves.” He looked to Lilith as he spoke, still grasping onto one of her hands, hoping that gravity of the situation was finally sinking in.

“Lilith, do you understand? Your mind is trying to break itself. _You_ are _killing_ yourself.”

Lilith, however, wasn't listening. She stared blankly down at the purple rose bushes below them. They were Diana's favorite.

“Lilith?” her father asked. He had to get through to her somehow or she would be lost to him forever.

“Please, _talk_ to me,” he begged.

Lilith looked back to him with furrowed brows. “But… I thought..,” she mumbled.

“Thought what?” he asked eagerly.

“I thought I was ready.”

Finally, she began to talk.

“I thought when we took Valla that I was ready for Nohr. When Hoshido fell beneath us, then too did I think I was ready. But Nohr… the Nohrian army put up a better fight than even _you_ imagined.” Lilith’s face went from a blank stare to child-like glee.

“They figured out that the origins of our troops came from the waters only _two_ battles into the war. We actually had to change our strategy completely to throw them off and even then, we had to be careful or we would have lost precise time.” Recollection flashed through Anankos’ eyes, a strange mixture of pride and regret.

“In Valla, Arete didn't put up much of a fight and the Hoshidan king was nothing but an old man that outlived too many wives and too many useless children. But Baron, Baron was young and much bigger than the troops had described him. He was _huge_! For a moment, when he stood there, towering over me, I think I was afraid of him.” Lilith sighed in disbelief, she was finally saying it. All her thoughts and feelings for the Nohrian family poured from her with such ease.

“Queen Anastasia was a beauty and a loyal wife, but a sneaky sorceress. She got me on my arms a few times.”

Lilith rolled up her sleeves to reveal long burn marks stretching across her arms. Even with her father's healing abilities, they never recovered completely.

“And I believe she nicked you on your cheek with a lightening tome?”

Anankos nodded. "Yes, I do remember that," he said grimly.

It was the first time, the whole conquest, someone had actually hit Anankos with their weapon. It was only a small scratch, but that scratch showed that the mighty dragon could be hurt. And if he could be hurt, he could be killed.

“When Prince Zendal joined the fight, I thought I was going to faint. We were _actually_ overwhelmed. Baron’s lance skills, Anastasia’s quickness and Zendal's magic terrified me! For a moment, I thought we would die in that throne room.”

“I didn't,” said her father coldly. His power was too great at the time to even entertain the thought of losing. He only fanned weakness to make the conquest more exciting for them both.

“But I did! That's what was so exciting! It was a _real_ battle! We certainly had the advantage, but they saw through to our weaknesses, too. They could have easily turned it against us if weren't careful.”

“But we _were_ careful,” he added, coldly.

Lilith sighed. He was right. In reality the Nohrian family had no chance against them. Zendal was much better at swordplay than magic, Anastasia didn't know how to space out her attacks, and Baron’s resistance was close to nothing. To her magic, he was the equivalent to wet paper.

“But they gave a good fight, didn't they? We may have defeated them, but they died a Nohrian’s death: with a weapon in their hands.”

Anankos nodded, waiting for her to speak of Diana.

“I... I had been told much about Diana during our conquest. I heard she was the real warrior of the family; Prince Clay would probably have surpassed her one day but until then she was the one everyone feared to spare with. Stubborn, smart, and gorgeous. That's what the everyone told me she was like.”

Lilith looked to the purple rose’s below.

“When I first saw her, she was even better than they described. Her hair was shiner than any silk I had to wash in Valla, her eyes were like purple sapphires. Truly she was as beautiful .”

Anankos noticed a change in his daughter's voice, a voice one might use to describe an admirer or past lover.

“Oh Father, you should have seen her before our battle, she was so brave. Diana: great wielder of the Bölverk, a real warrior, taking me on alone to protect her siblings. I thought I was in for the battle of a lifetime...I thought…”

Lilith’s smile vanished as she stared blankly at the roses, Anankos looked as well and saw that their petals began to fall, giving way against the cool breeze.

“She...,” Lilith continued, “she indeed was skilled with her axe. She sliced through most of the puppets I conjured up in seconds. Even when I had her poisoned, she still took down the rest of them with relative ease. But what confuses me, father, is when I told her that when we defeated her brother, she didn’t try to attack me again.”

Anankos listened on, crossing his arms as he always did when people gave him curious information.

“What did she do?” he asked.

“She just… stood there. Like this.” Lilith posed just as Diana had done all that time ago: shoulders squared, body tense, but not threatening.

“But father you should have seen her eyes. I- I didn’t- I _couldn’t_ understand them! She… she…”

Anankos shushed her, removing a hand from hers to wipe away a tear on her cheek. Great, now she was crying, so much for not looking weak.

“Don’t try to tell me,” said Anankos. He held out a hand. “Show me.”

Lilith took her father’s hand, hesitant, yet curious. As soon as she got a good grip, he was gone.

~

Diana stood there, Bölverk in hand. Anankos stood across from her, bucket in hand.

Diana was indeed a pretty little thing just as Lilith had described her, even as she wore nothing but a night gown as armor.

“You are Lilith, I presume?”, she said affirmatively.

Anankos smiled. Lilith’s pride filled him. So this is what Lilith felt during their conquest: undeniable gratification.

“I am,” he said proudly. He splashed the bucket of water he had in his hands onto the floor and tossed it aside. Drawing suspicion from the purple haired girl, she lowered her body in anticipation for attack.

Anankos crouched down to wave a hand above a puddle in front of him as he readied his magic.

No, as _she_ readied _her_ magic, Anankos reminded himself. This was Lilith’s memory not his.

Out of the puddles emerged Hoshidian soldiers of all kinds. At his- _her_ command they lunged at the Nohrian princess, each falling by her axe as swiftly as the last. She really was skilled.

Anankos- Lilith paired herself with a ninja as she silently commanded him to throw a shuriken at Diana. She parried with precision.

_Foolish girl._

Anankos could feel his own skin crawl as the poison coursed through Diana’s veins. She attacked the ninja and missed, then a Pegasus knight swooped down with her lance and pierced the girl in the side of her stomach.

He could feel Lilith’s sadistic pleasure from watching the girl hold her bloodied side and swing her axe once again, only to miss the knight by a hair. Soon however, she stuck down the Pegasus knight and every other soldier that Lilith sent at her.

 _Now she’s learning_ , Lilith thought.

Her excitement at finally finding a worthy enough opponent to fight filled Anankos’ senses. He was in another wing of the castle at the time so she wouldn't be able to call on him for help. She had to take on Diana by herself, with her magic and her magic alone. Lilith truly thought they were going to have the battle of a lifetime. Until she revealed the crown prince’s fate.

 _What the…?_ Lilith and Anankos thought in unison.

Her pose was quite...peculiar. Her shoulders straightened, her eyes void of all hope, yet they told all. Her eyes weren’t filled with pity or pride. Nor anger, or sadness, but a combination of all four.

Anankos realized she was _asking_ Lilith for something, but for the life of him Anankos couldn’t figure out what. Before he had any more time to decipher her demeanor, Diana lunged at him.

She swung her axe wildly, yet with no anger or passion behind it. She left so many opportunities for Anankos to get a good shot at her torso, but he couldn’t do it. He had to get her to look at him again. He dodged attack after attack in hoped that she would look his way but she would only look past him or below his eyes, never directly at him. Diana swung her axe again, far closer than before, and on instinct, Anankos threw a magic attack her way, piercing the princess in her chest.

Diana laid there, clasping her chest, gasping for air at his feet. Blood flowed towards the tips of his boots. Was she daft? She didn’t even try to beg for the mercy of her siblings. She just stood there, waiting patiently for him to understand what she was trying to say with her body not words.

Was it pride that hindered her from using those words? Yes, it was mattering a pride. That he and Lilith agreed upon. But what was she trying to say? What? What?! _What?!_

The young girl’s eyes were clasped shut in pain now, her message lost to them both.

Anankos thought he going to go mad. He opened his mouth to say something, anything to get her to look at him again, but a sword pierced Diana’s heart and she finally stopped breathing.

Anankos jolted upwards and saw his own face reflecting back at him. He felt a tidal wave of utter despair.

“You alright?” he asked himself cheerfully, removing the sword from Diana’s chest.

Anankos felt the exact opposite of alright. He felt like the world was closing in on him: like he was the clown on stage that everyone laughed at. A sick joke. That’s what Diana made him feel the conquest was: a joke. He thought he had it all figured out until she swung her axe and basically asked him to kill her. Why? Why in the world would a Nohrian princess ask her enemy to kill her? It didn’t make any sense. It made Anankos feel oddly _guilty_ for not even trying to talk to her before he just threw his magic at her without thinking.

Anakos tried desperately to get a hold of himself. He couldn’t understand why this was happening. Why was this girl making him feel this way? It didn’t matter who she was anymore or what she was trying to say. She didn’t say it and now she’s dead. End of story. Then why did his knees feel weak and why was there a throbbing, aching pain in his chest?

Something in the back of his mind told him that this very feeling was what Lilith felt every time she succumbed to her nightmares. Anankos thought he understood his daughter’s nightmares but this, this was nothing like his own. At least his madness numbed some of the memories of his conquest, but Lilith, she remembered it all.

It was no wonder she had tried to kill herself by biting her tongue during one of her nightmares, how could anyone go on feeling like this?!

Right then, Anankos, without any rhyme or reason, very much felt like he wanted to die. He felt like if he didn’t faint or if someone didn’t hold him right then, he would take the ninja’s dagger off the ground and plunge it into his chest. He felt very confused and cold... so incredibly cold...

He was so wrapped up in his confusion and regret he had almost forgotten to answer his own question.

“I- I’m fine,” he lied hastily. He grabbed the Bölverk out of the dead girl’s hands and handed it to himself. Slipping Diana’s purple diamond ring into his pocket.

“Well done. Now, let’s say hello to her siblings, shall we?”

Anankos walked away from him opening the door to the Hall of Heirs to begin the slaughter.

Anankos stood there a moment before walking after his past self through the doors. Of all his confusion and despair, he suddenly felt a wave of stupidity. He hadn’t heard the crack in Lilith voice before, he hadn’t heard the despair etched in her words, in her eyes. In his maddened state he only thought of Lilith as a pawn, nothing else. He only asked if she was alright to see if he had to heal her and immediately walked away the moment he knew he didn’t need to.

 _“Turn around, you damned fool! Look at her! Hug her! Do something! Can’t you see she’s suffering?!”_ he wanted to scream.

His feelings of stupidity vanished as fast as they came. Now, he felt terribly alone and cold, and the only thing that gave a bit of warmth to his heart was the ring in his pocket and the thought of Diana before their battle: a proud warrior facing danger head on for the sake of her siblings.

He held onto this thought and stepped forward into the Hall of Heirs.


End file.
